Catch Me
by Little Sakii
Summary: "She's you're what?" He choked "My daughter" I sighed "When the hell did you get laid?" I frowned "I didn't. Now my dear Sasuke, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"
1. New Patient

It was a beautiful day in Konohakure, the sun was shining and everyone was cheering. They all stood outside the Hokage's Tower, because there stood our new ruler. Uzumaki Naruto. I stood next to my friends who were cheering loudly. We all new that this day would come and that when it did, he would make a great Hokage. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the sixth hokage!" Our former ruler yelled happily

We all saw Naruto put on the Hokage hat and smile widely. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He saw and grinned. Soon everyone was getting back to their usual routines leaving me alone outside the tower. I was about to walk away when a loud voice stopped me "Sakura-chan!" I didn't even have time to turn around for I was tackled to the ground "H-Hokage-sama you idiot" I muttered as I pushed him off "Heehee sorry Sakura-chan" He apologized "Naruto I'm so happy for you!" I yelled happily as I hugged him tightly "Sakura-chan," He whispered as he hugged back, "Thanks"

"You have to go meet the elders so I'll let you go now" I smiled and helped him stand "Thanks Sakura-chan I'll see you at Ichiraku's at seven! Ja ne!" He yelled as he took off running "Sakura-sama!" I turned to see one of my co-workers from the hospital running towards me "Akira is everything alright?" She shook her head "Sakura-sama there's a woman in labor but they're in critical condition!" I instantly ran towards the hospital with her trailing behind

**At the hospital**

I ran in and got stopped by the desk lady "Sakura-sama!" I waste no time "Where's the lady in labor?" She was looking through the papers and I was getting impatient "Room 206! Hurry Sakura-sama!" Akira yelled as she ran through the door "Thanks!" I yelled as I put my long hair in a ponytail and ran towards that room.

**Room 206**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" The lady yelled obviously in pain I quickly started checking the papers, her status, her contractions. Anything that would tell me what was wrong. I looked over at her and put my glowing hand to her stomach "Oh dear" I whispered. One of them wasn't going to survive "Please help my wife!" The man known as her husband begged "Forgive me but, I must speak to your wife alone" He nodded and quickly walked out. Once he was out of reach, I turned to the patient "Ma'am?" She turned to me with pain evident in her features "One of you can't survive, so I'm afraid your baby will not live" She quickly shook her head "N-No! Save the baby! P-Please!" She begged and I sighed sadly

"If that is your wish" I then got to work

* * *

**Later that day**

I walked outside with a baby in hands but the man was no where to be found. I walked down to the waiting room and found him sitting there talking to a blonde haired man but I paid no attention to the other man as I called the patients husband. He quickly stood and walked over to me. I handed him the baby

"Oh Milla will be so happy" He whispered and I looked down "Sir," He looked up at me "I'm sorry but your wife had a choice, either her or the baby." I said and his smile slowly disappeared "She chose the baby" I saw his eyes widen in shock and two tears roll down "We are truly sorry for your loss" I then turned around and started to walk away but a hand stopped me "M-May I see her?" I turned to look at him "I would have to keep the baby with me" I stated and he nodded while placing the baby in my arms "You may go" I nodded and he walked to the room his wife was in

"Sakura-sama?" I turned to see Akira "What is it?" I said as I looked at the baby in my hands "What happened?" I looked at her sadly "She told me to save the baby" I saw her features sadden "Oh" She looked down "Akira please take the baby to the nursery room and inform the patients husband" I placed the baby in her arms "Why can't you do it?" She asked softly "I'm afraid I have to go meet Naruto at Ichiraku's." I smiled sadly "Oh he must be happy to be the new Hokage I believe" I nodded "Yea he almost broke my ribs in that tight hug he gave me after the ceremony" I giggled

"Well alright I'll take care of it" She smiled at me

* * *

**Two days later**

I was getting ready to leave to the hospital when Tsunade tore my door down "Tsunade-sama!" I growled angrily "Sakura there's no time for this follow me quickly!" I nodded and quickly followed her. She took me to the hospital and had me stop outside a certain door "Now Sakura whatever happens please promise me that you will not be angry." She never did this, why would she be doing this now? "I promise" She moved aside and I saw that the room number was 203

"He's in a bad condition" I nodded and walked through the door "Name?" I asked the nurses that were holding his information "Uchiha Sasuke" I froze

'_Sasuke?' _I turned to the bed and sure enough, there he was.

"What happened?" I asked as I took a small step towards him. One of the nurses handed me his information chart "Well, Uzumaki-sama kind of went over board when bringing him back" I looked at her "When?" I asked "Just now" Seriously? "Where are his injuries?" The nurse walked over and took the blanket off of him

"Oh my…" I trailed off

His stomach had a huge burn mark, deep cuts were on his arms and legs, one of his arms was broken, his hand seemed to be burned probably because of the chidori, I noticed his ribs might be broken too and now that I noticed his face had a few minor cuts and he had a black eye. "Get me supplies quick" I said and started to heal his deep cuts

**An Hour Later**

I was exhausted from healing Sasuke's injuries, I barely had an chakra left and I was now sitting in a chair next to the window. "Sakura-sama I'll be back" The nurse in charge of him informed me and I nodded "Alright" She then walked out

"Ugh" I sighed and looked out the window "Tsk" I froze "N-No he's asleep" I whispered as I slowly turned to see Onyx obsidian eyes looking straight at me "Or not" I sighed, stood up and walked over to him

"How are you feeling sir?" I asked

_**Inner Sakura: Sir? Where'd that come from?**_

_Outer Sakura: Oh shut it, I'm working_

"Hn" I frowned "I see" I tried to take off the blanket to see how his injuries were but he wouldn't let me "Sir I need to check your injuries" I muttered pulling on the blanket harder "Stop being annoying" He growled and I stood straight hands on my hips "I'm the nurse and I can't see if you're okay if you don't let me see the injuries you have under the frickin blanket!" I yelled angrily "I'm fine" He said and I roughly pulled the blanket off to see his wounds reopening. I sighed as I knelt down next to him "Yea you're fine, you'll just over bleed and die" I said happily and he raised his eyebrow at me. I stood and went to grab a wet rag then, I went back and knelt down next to him again. "Here" I sighed and started to wipe the blood away from his arms

"Annoying" He muttered and in that moment, the nurse walked through the door "Sakura-sama I'm-" The nurse trailed off as she saw Sasuke "Oh dear sorry for rudely walking in Sakura-sama" I smiled and stood up "Don't worry about it I mean Uchiha-san is your patient, I'm the one that shouldn't be here" I smiled and threw the dirty rag in the sink "About that, " She smiled nervously at me "What's wrong?" I asked "Oh I came here to inform to you that Uchiha-sama is no longer my patient" She smiled "I see, well who's in charge of him now?" Her smile slowly faded "You are" She backed away from me "WHAT!" I grabbed her shoulders "Please tell me this is a sick joke and that I'm not really his new nurse!" I yelled hopefully at her

"Sorry Sakura-sama but Naruto-sama requested it" I sighed

* * *

**Please review n.n I'll update soon!**


	2. Decission

"Damn, stay here I'm gonna go have a little talk with him" I muttered walking out the door

I seriously couldn't be Sasuke's nurse. He can barely stand me and I seriously don't want to deal with all the 'Hn. annoying' crap he says! I'm about to walk out of the hospital when I hear Akira call my name "Sakura-sama!" She yells while running towards me "What is it Akira?" I sigh impatiently, I really wanted to talk to Naruto right now. "Well we have a big problem" She hands me a clipboard "What's this?" I ask not even bothering to look at it "Well the baby that was born two days ago is, umm... parentless" She slowly starts backing away

Twitch...Twitch...Twitch... CRACK!

"How did this happen!" I yell angrily "W-Well the man came in yelling he was abandoning her because it was her fault his wife died and t-then he-" I glared at her "Then he what!" I press "H-he left and we can't find him anywhere in the village!" Akira shrank down behind one of the lobby chairs "God damn it!" I ran a hand through my hair

**_Inner Sakura- Damn, this day just keeps getting better and better_**

"We were going to take her to an orphanage in the Mist but we need your permission" Akira pointed at the form that was now on the floor along with the destroyed clipboard "Absolutely not" I then ripped up the paper "B-But we can't keep her here" Akira stated "Then," I sighed, she stared at me for a moment "Sakura-sama?"

_'Milla didn't die just for her child to grow up without parents, she didn't die for us to give her to another village'_

"Then I'll adopt her" I stated and just stared at her and her eyes widened "W-What?"I sighed, sometimes you gotta do things on your own "You heard me, now go get me the adoption papers and while you're at it, get me all of Uchiha Sasuke's papers" I sighed and walked towards the baby nursery.

_**Inner Sakura- Are you serious? We can't raise a child!  
**Outer Sakura- Watch me  
**Inner Sakura- Not only are we going to take care of a child, but you also accepted to take care of Sasuke!  
**Outer Sakura- Might as well, and I guess it's Naruto's first order to me as Hokage so I'll just have to accept it_

I reached the nursery and looked at the small bundles, one of them was going to be mine. I walked over to the only incupator that didn't have a name written on it. The small baby girl was curled up asleep, her light silver hair barely noticeable. I sighed "You know she needs a name" Akira handed me the adoption form and Sasuke's papers "Yea, I'll think of one soon. Naruto needs to finalize this so take it to him and tell him I'll meet up with him once I'm done with Sasuke" I signed the papers and handed them to her.

"Alright, goodluck" She smiled and I walked away

* * *

What the hell? I walk in the room and Sasuke's fucking _GONE_ and the nurse was asleep on the chair! I glare at the open window.

_Like HELL he'll escape!_

I jump out the window and start searching the village from the roof tops

_**Inner Sakura- Isn't this a great way to spend the day? Searching for the Uchiha  
**Outer Sakura- No, now can you just help out! I can't find him  
**Inner Sakura- Search for his chakra idiot**_

_How the freak did I NOT think of that?_

I stopped, closed my eyes and concentrated on Sasuke's chakra and ONLY his chakra.

_**Inner Sakura- Nothing. Aww damn I guess he's gone- To your right!  
**Outer Sakura- He's headed towards the Forest of Death? What is wrong with him?_

I quickly ran towards the chakra. I find myself infront the Forest of Death and I frantically look around "He's still here, but where?" I whisper to myself and again concentrate on his chakra. Up in the tree huh?

Punch!

"Ack!" I glare at the raven haired boy I'd punched out of a tree, he sat up and growled at me. He fucking _growled_! "Where do you think you're going Uchiha? You do not just leave the hospital whenever you please!" I yell and throw him over my shoulders "Put me down Sakura" He commands

"It's _Dr. Haruno_ got it? And no I will not put you down" I then took of towards the hospital with this extremely attractive man on my shoulders "Pull down my robe before we reach the village" He muttered and I froze.

_No way_

I slowly turned my gaze to my left and

**_Inner Sakura- HOLY SHIT! His ass is niiiiiiceee! CHAAA!_**

"Oh damn!" I quickly grab at his rob and pull it down to cover his bottom

_It's NOT staying put!_

I panic and realize I have no other option but to leave my hand on his butt or risk everyone seeing his butt.

Twitch...Twitch...Twitch..

"Sakura did you just _grope _my ass?"

SMACK!

"No I did not just grope your ass , I simply have to keep my hand there because if I don't your robe will show your ass to the whole village" I explained and before you ask, yes I just smacked his ass "You realize you just smacked my ass and your ass is right in front of my face _AND _I have easy access to just smack yours back" Sasuke stated and I knew without looking at his face that he was smirking

"You so much as _touch _my ass, you'll be in the hospital for a whole year!"

* * *

**Review? :3 Please tell me what you think of it so far I'd really appreciate it**


	3. New Visitor

"So you want to adopt Milla's daughter?" Naruto looked at me seriously "Yes that is why I am here Hokage-sama" I nodded and he gave a small smile "I need a name to write down" He picked up the pen and dipped it in the ink "Kazumi" I watched as he swiftly wrote the name down and then wrote his own signature on the bottom "From this day foward this child will be known as Kazumi Haruno and is under the care of Sakura Haruno" Naruto read out loud "Thank you Naruto" I smiled and he nodded "You are officially Kazumi's mother" I nodded and turned towards the door "I'm leaving Sasuke in Akira's care tonight is that alright?" I ask "Yea get some rest Sakura-chan" I then walked out and headed straight towards the hospital to get Kazumi

* * *

A couple of days passed and boy were they something. I couldn't sleep for two days straight because Kazumi kept waking up at night crying. On the fourth day, I got called to the hospital in my pj's! Sasuke had been trying to escape... Again! Then a few days after, I finally thought I'd get a good night sleep but Ino broke down my door yelling something about being pregnant and she woke Kazumi up. Yup, my life sucks "Shhh Kazumi shhh," I rocked Kazumi back and forth in my arms "Aww you make a wonderful mother forehead" Ino smiled "Aa, so what's this about you being pregnant?" I asked "Well I'm pregnant! I got a check up today and well I came because I want you to be my nurse" She giggled when Kazumi let out a small fart "I see, congrats pig. And of course I'll be your nurse just don't annoy me" I laughed and she smiled

"Can I hold your daughter?" Ino asked and I gently placed her in Ino's arms "I'm going to have my own soon" Ino sighed happily "Ino, it's Sai's right?" She nods

Knock Knock

I sigh "Sit on the couch I'll be back" I walked towards the door and surprisingly, it was Sasuke and an ANBU "Sakura-sama you have a new mission" The ANBU spoke tonelessly but his long brown hair revealed him as Neji Hyuga. I raise my eyebrow at him "Neji why do you bother wearing a mask infront of me? And what's the mission?" I was surprised when he shoved Sasuke at me and I quickly caught him before he fell

"He didn't know who I was thank you Sakura, and you're mission is to keep the Uchiha with you until he is fully recovered. Naruto told me to tell you that he is under house arrest and since he doesn't have one he'd have to live with you until he does and you can't deny the mission" And with that, Neji disappeared "Fuck" I cursed and closed the door "Hn" Still a man of few words I see "Aww she's soo cute I don't wanna leave her but Sai is waiting for me so bye Saki" Ino quickly but gently put Kazumi in my arms and ran out the door. I rocked her back and forth, that's when I noticed Sasuke staring at her like she had three eyes or something "What?" I asked annoyed "Who's that?" He pointed at Kazumi "Her name is Kazumi and she's my daughter" I answered and his eyes widened "She's your what?" He choked out "My daughter" I sighed "When the hell did you get laid?" I frowned

"I didn't. Now my dear Sasuke, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled and he shook his head "I'm under house arrest and I've been ordered to stay in your house" He sighed and walked over to the couch "I have a guest's room, come on" I sighed knowing I couldn't do anything about this. So I simply led him upstairs and towards the door next to my room. I opened the door and revealed a room with light red walls, a medium sized bed with dark blue covers and two drawers at the end of the room. I signaled for him to enter and he did so. "I don't have clothes" He said as he turned to me expectantly and I shook my head "I'm not a boy Sasuke,you're going to have to sleep in what you're wearing or just sleep in your underwear" I told him and walked out towards my room. I had ordered a crib a few days ago so that Kazumi had somewhere to sleep. I covered her with a small thin blanket and walked to my drawer to get ready for bed.

* * *

I woke up to crying and small 'shhhh's' and 'hmmmm's'. I tiredly got up and walked over to the crib but Kazumi wasn't in there! "A little too late Sakura" A deep voice chuckled and I sighed "How long was she crying?" I ask as I get closer to him "Not long," He's rocking her back and forth "Thanks I guess" I smiled lightly at him and sat down on my bed "Aa" He was walking back and forth across the room "Just sit down on my bed if you'd like" I yawned "Is she really your daughter?" He asked and walked over to sit next to me "Well technically no, I adopted her the day you woke up" I explained and he just stared at the sleeping child

"Why?"

"Her mother died giving birth and her father abandoned her because she was supposedly the reason his wife was dead, they were going to send her to the Mist but I didn't allow it. So the only thing I could do was take her as my own, but now I'm not so sure if I can handle it. And she's going to grow up without a father too and I'm alone so it'll be hard taking care of her since I do work and I have missions" I sighed "Hn. I'm sure you can just lower down on missions and work hours then you'll have enough time to take care of her" He stated placing Kazumi in her crib and walking towards the door

"Thanks Mr. Uchiha " I got under my covers and he frowned "Drop it, just call me by my first name" He then walked out "Alright then Mr. Sasuke " I heard him sigh and I giggled a bit before drifting off

"Holy shit, Sasuke was in his boxers!"

* * *

"Sakura"

Shake...

"Mmmm five more minutes mom"

Shake...

"Sakura get up"

Shake...

"Mmm no"

Shake...Shake...Shake...SHAKE...punch!

"Ack! Sakura get your ass up! Kazumi's crying and I don't know why!" "Grrr!" I get up and walk over to the crib. I slowly pick up Kazumi and start rocking her back and forth but she's still crying

"I think you're going blind because your carrying a teddy bear and I've been in front of you carrying Kazumi the whole time"

* * *

**I'd really love it if you'd review, a lot of you have put favored my story and put it under your story alert, please review and tell me what you think n.n**


	4. You're a Mother Now

**Alright a reviewer left me some questions yesterday and I'll answer them here since that reviewer didn't have an account...**

_**Chocolate Strawberry here are your questions and answers**_

_**1: What does the baby look like?  
A: The baby has pale skin, light silver hair and green hazel eyes**_

_**2: Is Sakura a virgin?  
**__**A:Yes she is indeed a virgin**_

_**3: How old are Sakura and Sasuke?  
A: Right, I never did say their age (u,u)  
Sasuke: 22  
Sakura: 21  
Additonal info  
Kazumi: 5 Weeks**_

_**4: Will Sakura buy lots of cute dresses and toys for the baby?  
A: Yes she will eventually ;p**_

**Alright that's it for the questions.. Feel free to leave any questions people :) I will indeed answer them anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"I am NOT going blind! I'm just still half asleep" I whispered the last part and threw the teddy bear back into the crib. "Yet you're taking care of a baby?" Sasuke asked and I spread my arms infront of him "Alright give her here" He shook his head "I don't think so, you're half asleep Sakura. Just tell me what to do" He gently put Kazumi on my bed. "Have you tried checking her diaper?" I asked and he shook his head. "No but I don't want to" He gulped and reached for the end of the material. "Sasuke, it's like this" I reached for the two ends which met just below Kazumi's belly button and tugged them both off "Hn I knew that" Sasuke grunted and slapped my hands away.

Really the nerve of this guy! Well honestly he's kinda cute when ever he does that. I watch him as he slowly takes off the diaper and sure enough there's poop in it. He doesn't dare breath and I let out a laugh. The days when he was still at the hospital, he never once showed emotion. But right now he's proving that even he, Uchiha Sasuke, has emotions and right now he is showing fear! I stop laughing and look as he takes a baby wipe and cleans Kazumi's bottom. He actually looks really, fatherly right now. I sigh and look out the window. The sun was barely rising over the Hokage Mountain, damn I really wishe I had more time to sleep. I looked back at Sasuke and saw him messing with the diaper.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he ripped the diaper apart. "How the hell do you do this? This is the third pair that ripped!" Sasuke threw it in the trash along with the others. "Third pair? What the hell Sasuke! Those things cost money you know!" I roughly gripped the right end of the diaper he was holding "I don't need you to do it, just tell me what to do!" Sasuke yelled and pulled on the other end of the diaper "Give it to me!" I pulled and he pulled

**A/N  
Sasuke Pulling  
_'Sakura Pulling'_**

**_'Pull'_**

**Pull**

"Sasuke!"

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"Let go Sakura!"

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"You let go!"

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"Sakura stop"

_**'PULL!'**_

**PULL! Shove**

_**'PULL! PUNCH!'**_

"Ack! Sakura what the freak!" Sasuke rubbed his stomach "Don't shove me jerk!" Sakura growled, the diaper on the floor forgotten "You could've shoved back instead of punching me!" "Don't yell at me young man!" He frowned "Well then don't yell at _me_!" Sasuke yelled back and I growled

* * *

Mornings aren't really my 'thing'. And Sasuke made that very clear when he 'accidentally' dropped my coffee on the floor. That was the last container of coffee I had and damn it I really didn't want to go to the store so early in the morning!

"You are getting me coffee! I don't care how but you will!" I yelled and walked out the door towards the hospital

Honestly, I wasn't mad I was just really tired and I needed coffee badly. As I walked through the streets of Konoha I noticed a lot of couples. I sighed. I haven't had a boyfriend in years, I really don't have time for them anymore and I won't since I will have Kazumi to take care of. I don't care though, I'm perfectly happy without a boyfriend. I've managed to live without one for how many years? Oh right, 5 years! Anyways, yea I'm good without a boyfriend to hold me back.

"Good morning" I greeted as I walked inside the hospital

"Good morning Sakura-sama!" All the nurses smiled and continued doing what they had been doing before I arrived

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Look dobe I don't care how just drop by the store and get some coffee. If you buy something else I'm going to pummel you!" I then closed the door in Naruto's face

I really didn't care if he was Hokage, he could die and I wouln't care. Okay maybe I would care, but really being Hokage is just another dumb thing I could care less about. I sighed and walked upstairs to make sure Kazumi hadn't woken up by my scream. When Sakura left, Kazumi was obviously awoken by the pink haired beauty's scream. I had to rock her back and forth for almost a whole hour! Then the dobe decided to visit and he wouldn't even bother keeping his voice down and I was stuck with a crying Kazumi for another two hours. When Naruto finally decided to leave I ordered him to buy coffee. Wait that just happened so yea I had Kazumi the whole time on Naruto's arrival. Damn him. So she was still sleeping that was a good thing, hn I could get used to this. After all, I would have to do this until I was out of probation or Sakura miraculously quit her job and missions. Yea like that'll ever happen.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I entered my house and walked straight upstairs. I didn't bother greeting Sasuke and I just merely jumped into the shower. When I came out, Sasuke was sitting on my bed with Kazumi in his arms waiting for an explanation. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about it. "I lost a patient today" I walked over and laid down on my bed "Sakura, no doctor in the world will be perfect enough to not lose a patient every now and then" Sasuke stated "He was only ten! He still had so much to live for, his dream was to be an ANBU member and now he's dead because I couldn't save him!" I yelled and Kazumi started crying. Sasuke stood and walked towards the door

"You should've learned from the first day you became a medic that life wasn't all rainbows and flowers. Get yourself together, you're a mother now." Then he simply walked out

* * *

**I worked really hard on this chapter even though it was a little short... please review I'd really appreciate it :) Until next time**

**~*Sakii-Chan*~**


	5. Milk

"Sasuke you don't know how to bathe Kazumi do you?" I asked as I turned on the faucet and let warm water fill the bottom of the tub "No" He glanced at me weirdly when I turned off the faucet and there was only little water in it "What?" I asked undressing Kazumi "The tub isn't full" he commented and I laughed "Unless you want the baby drowning it's not supposed to be" I handed Sasuke a naked Kazumi and he walked over to the tub and was about to put her inside when I stopped him "Don't put her all the way in, put her bottom in and slowly wash the rest of her body. The cup is on your right" I advised and sat on the toilet seat making sure he wouldn't make a mistake that could hurt Kazumi

* * *

Sasuke had asked me to teach him how to take care of a baby and I agreed. He somehow already knew how to make a bottle and on the first day he was here he learned how to change her diaper. So I taught him how to bathe and change her. There wasn't really much to do at home so I bought some toys for Sasuke to play with the baby, when he complained he wouldn't play with baby stuff I yelled at him and told him he had to. Soon enough I gave in and bought him some books and that game Shikamaru always plays, he then told me it's for two players so I simply called Shikamaru over and left to the hospital. I stayed there for the rest of the day. We had to do surgery on a woman, then heal a few ANBU members, then a kid cut himself with a kunai, then some cat got a stick shoved through it and a little kid begged me to save it, and after that we had to check up on a few other patients that were in recovery. When I got home, I got a little surprise waiting for me

"Sasuke, put Shikamaru down" I walked over to the Uchiha who immediately let go of the Nara and jumped on top of him "You little cheater! How dare you try and outsmart an Uchiha!" I bonked Sasuke in the head

"What the hell Sasuke! Let Shikamaru go, why are you fighting him anyways?" I asked and Sasuke punched Shikamaru in the head

"This little twerp said all Uchiha's are gay!" I sighed

"Shikamaru didn't mean it" I roughly pushed him off of the poor shadow user

"You may leave now Shika thanks for coming" I smiled and he left

"You woke Kazumi" Sasuke stated

"Whatever, prepare a bottle will ya?" He nodded and walked into the kitchen

* * *

**A/N*Don't hate me for the time skip Dx***

"Uncle Sasuke!" A little 5 year old girl yelled from her place in the couch. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen with a cup of warm milk in hand "Would've thought you'd stop drinking milk now Kazumi" Sasuke smirked "Well I don't, mom doesn't let me" Kazumi smiled and drank from the cup "In other words, you take advantage of the time I'm here to drink milk?" The girl nodded and put the cup down on the living room table "Hn" Sasuke went back into the kitchen

After a year and a half, Sasuke was able to get his own place and leave Sakura's house. He was a little sad at first because he had grown close to his old teammate and the little bundle of joy. But he left nevertheless, only for Sakura to hunt him down the next day asking him to baby-sit while she went on a mission. He had agreed and taken care of Kazumi for a whole two months. After wards, Sakura decided no more missions until Kazumi started the Academy. Sasuke was pleased that she'd given missions up for her new daughter. Over the years, they had become fairly close and Sasuke was fine with it. Sakura started having more time for Kazumi which meant less time for him to baby-sit. Only on a few occasions had she come ask him and today was one of those days. She was called to the hospital which left him to care for Kazumi. The girl had grown over the years, she had her silver hair at shoulders length and her green hazel eyes had become bigger and brighter.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Sasuke walked back into the living room "What is it Kazumi?" She smiled widely before she pointed out the window to a playground "Alright go get dressed and we'll go" She was gone faster than you could say 'Go!' Sasuke then remembered a time when Sakura bought Kazumi this weird looking lioness costume thingy.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell?" Sasuke looked at the one year old girl in front of him_

"_Isn't it cute? I just had to buy it for my baby girl!" Sakura squealed_

"_Sakura she looks like a dead possum" Sasuke stated and Sakura glared at him_

"_No she doesn't!" She started petting the ear of the costume_

_It did in fact look like a dead possum. The beige ears were hanging limp on the side of Kazumi's head, the body was shaggy, the tail was just a stick with a puffy black ball at the end and all together it looked like a possum who had gotten run over. To make it worst, Sakura had painted Kazumi's face to look like a 'lioness' but all she did was make the possum look even worst!_

"_I'm going shopping with you for Kazumi's clothes next time" He said and she raised her eyebrow at him_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you've seriously humiliated her enough by putting that ugly thing on her and I refuse to let my niece wear that outside. She does not leave this house at all today, got it?" She sighed_

"_She's not even your real niece, you're not my brother remember?" She picked Kazumi up_

"_But I'm her non related uncle so deal with it" Sasuke smirked_

"_Fine"_

_End of Flashback_

**Sasuke's POV**

I chuckled. That never happened for a long time since I had indeed gone shopping with Sakura for Kazumi's clothes. My little girl was never humiliated again. Until Sakura decided to go shopping on her own again and bought a cat costume that made Kazumi look like a dead rat. I burned the costume by the way and I scolded Sakura. She never did it again which was a relief

"Sasuke I'm home!" I turned to the door where the pink haired medic stood "Hey, Kazumi's upstairs I'm taking her to the park" I explained "Nice, we can all go together!" Sakura sighed happily and started walking up the stairs "Hurry and get changed Kazumi will be back soon" I informed and she only nodded her head and walked towards her room "Uncle Sasuke I'm ready! Kazumi yelled from on top of the stairs and quickly ran down the stairs only to trip and fall the rest of the way down. It wasn't very far since it was only about six steps left, but it still hurt.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWYYYYYYY!" Kazumi cried and held her knee

"Kazumi!" I raced over to where she was inspected her knee, I found nothing wrong with it but assumed she probably hit it really hard against the steps "I heard Kazumi cry, what happened?" Sakura quickly walked down the stairs to check on any damage on her daughter's leg "Nothing's wrong, it's fine just be careful next time" Sakura smiled at Kazumi who smiled back "Alright lets go to the park" I smirked and Sakura nodded looking over at the living room table "Is that milk?"

"Did I mention I love you mommy?"

* * *

**Well sorry for the late update guys u,u but I'm here so that's good. Please review and feel fre to leave any questions for me to answer(: **

**~*Sakii-chan*~  
**


	6. You

**Alright, hey guys n.n Umm a few questions**

**1: Sasuke's OOC?A: Yea he indeed is… I cant seem to be able to fix that. I'll try to make him more 'Sasuke-ish' :D**

**2: Will Sasuke date Sakura? Is there a plot to this story? Will Sasuke marry Sakura?**

**A: I cant really answer those questions sorry Dx**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my daughter yelling 'Get up you lazy mommy!' And I had to make breakfast afterwards, in which Kazumi kept staring at me with a big fat smile on her face. We sat down and started eating but she just kept staring. I ignored it for the longest time until I officially got annoyed. I put the chopsticks down "What is it?" I asked and Kazumi inched closer to me "You forgot!" She yelled accusingly "Forgot what?" I sighed "That today is my first day at the Academy!" She grinned and ran upstairs to get ready leaving me there alone "Damn how could I forget?" I muttered and walked to the sink and started washing dishes

* * *

"Sakura you're going to make your daughter late" Sasuke repeated for the 5th time and I walked outside in my medic gear "Come on Kazumi" I took her hand and started walking "First day at the Academy, I'm going to rock it!" Kazumi started laughing "Yes you are. Honey go up ahead for a little while" She nodded and ran up ahead "I assume you're leaving for a mission already?" Sasuke asked tonelessly "Yea Naruto didn't want to wait another day before having me go on my first mission in years!" I sighed and looked at Kazumi who was running to pet a cat "I'll baby-sit I guess, but be back soon" Sasuke looked at me and I smiled sadly

"It's an S-rank. I don't know when I'll be back or _if _I'll come back" I quickly took Kazumi's hand again as we reached the Hospital and I bent down to her size "Bye I hope you have a wonderful day today, don't fight with anyone and have fun but still pay attention alright?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" Kazumi kissed my cheek and the turned to Sasuke "Start walking, I'll catch up" Sasuke ordered and she did as told "I'll be leaving today at around the time Kazumi gets out from the Academy. Take care of her please" I turned and walked inside the hospital to start the day

Honestly, I wasn't scared about dying. I was scared about leaving my baby girl alone. She of course doesn't know I'm not her real mother and I'd like to keep it that way. But, I don't want to leave her all alone! I started heading home to start packing. I was told it could take months to come back, I hadn't told Sasuke what the mission was about because, it involves Uchiha Madara. Apparently he's been taking the tailed beasts from their hosts and the only ones left he hasn't taken are Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto is sending us, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Me, to survey the area and try to capture him. Of course it isn't going to be easy which is why he told us to be prepared for death. I didn't want to tell Sasuke anything because then he wouldn't let me go and I just couldn't let that happen. I walked out of the house, backpack in hand and started towards the main gates. Maybe, I will come back soon.

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke" Kazumi slowly walked towards me "Hn?" She looked up at me with teary eyes "Who's my dad?" I just stared back at her "Ask your mom" I answered and started walking "She's never told me though! And I want to know who my dad is" She whispered the last part as she caught up to me "It doesn't matter who he is, he's dead and it won't bring him back" I said a little too harsh than I intended "Where's mom?" Kazumi was looking down "She won't be here for a few weeks, she left on a mission" I answered "I'll be staying with you?" She asked finally looking up and I nodded

The day went by slow. Kazumi had asked to go to the park again and I agreed. I really didn't want to go but what choice do I have? Afterwards she wanted ice cream which sucked cause' it was melting. And now I'm here tucking her into bed, I started to walk towards the door when she said it. "I thought about it a lot and I realized that I _do _have a dad…" She turned to look at me with those big eyes of hers, "It's you" My eyes widened "Don't be stupid, I can never be your dad"

"But all these years, you've been there for me Uncle Sasuke. You're my dad in my world even if you really aren't"

* * *

**I know it's short and I apologize but this is the only chapter that will be this short. I'll update soon okay :) Probably tomorrow actually... Please review**


	7. MIA

"Sakura come in"

"What is it?" I answered "Okay a little on your left the should be a window, do you see it?" Shikamaru's voice asked through the communicator "Yes I do" I answered "Okay duck under it, Madara is walking towards it right now" He commanded "Okay" I silently ducked and walked very slowly towards the window. If I made a single noise, the mission would be a failure. I was just under the window when two arms gripped my wrists and pulled me up "AAAAGH!" I screamed "Oh look what we have here, Hokage's Apprentice" Madara chuckled as he pulled me closer to him "I'm going to break that mask of yours and then I'm going to break your face you little!" I kicked him but he disappeared and I fell on the floor "Sakura get out of there now!" I quickly stood and ran into the forest

"Shit, I'm such an idiot!" I mentally scolded myself for being stupid enough to not notice the window was open! I stopped and looked around. There were nothing but trees and a black figure next to the one on my right. Wait a minute! "Caught you" Then everything went black

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!"

* * *

"Dad!" Kazumi ran downstairs "Don't call me that" I told her and she frowned "Why not?" I then did the worst thing I could have done "Because I'm not your father and I never will be!" I yelled and her eyes widened "I'm sorry" She apologized as a tear slid down her cheek "Kazumi, I'm ugh" I couldn't say it Uchiha's don't apologize no matter what "I'm going to bed" Kazumi whispered and ran upstairs

"Damn" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

This was not good. I've never been that mean to her. I've been like an older brother, like Itachi had been to me. I walked upstairs only to find her room locked. I knocked once, twice, three times and then gave up because I knew she wasn't going to open the door. Real good job Sasuke, yell at a five year old. I mentally slapped myself. If Sakura were here I'd surely receive a death blow for making Kazumi cry, but she's not here. She's been gone for a week and has still not returned, I wonder what kind of mission it was. Other than being S-Rank, what was it about? I couldn't ask it was confidential after all, and I'm not one to go out asking the Hokage. She'll tell me when she gets back, she always does.

* * *

"Kazumi, lets go you'll be late if you don't hurry" I called out "I'm ready" Kazumi emerged from the stairs and we started for the Academy "We're going to do some sort of exercise today where we fight our comrades and then we hold each others fingers" Kazumi explained

I remember that exercise. In less than a second I had Naruto under me with my hand inches from him face. Then afterwards we didn't even hold each others fingers, it seriously took a while before we did. But that was the start of rivalry. I hope that doesn't happen to Kazumi but at the same time I hope it does. Naruto drove me into becoming stronger every day and I'm sure a rival could do the same for Kazumi. "Bye Uncle Sasuke I'll see you soon!" Kazumi smiled and ran into the building

I turned around and started walking towards the training fields. A little training won't hurt right?

* * *

"Sakura wake up!" I focused my blurry vision on Neji who was kneeling next to me "What happened?" I tried to sit up but failed "Madara almost killed you if it wasn't for Shikamaru's shadow mimic technique" Neji helped me up "Damn should've been more observant" I muttered and made my way over to where Shikamaru was "What's the plan?" I asked "Well now we seem to have to retreat, there is no way he won't know where we are anymore"I couldn't believe what he was implying "If we retreat the mission is a failure!" I hissed at him "Even so it's already a failure" I turned to Kiba

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked evilly "It means you're under my genjutsu and you're officially captured" He then turned into the stupid masked guy "What? Let me out of this darn mind game and fight me like a man!" I yell and he merely chuckles

"Alright but when it is lifted, you are going to wake up in a cell" He then disappeared and I did in fact wake up in a dark, cold cell. Darn him! I sat in a dark corner waiting for him to arrive, but he never did. How long have I been here anyway? It couldn't be days that's for sure so maybe a few hours. Where's my communicator? Smart one took it off eh? Damn and here I thought I could contact Shikamaru. This isn't good. Getting captured, yea I've lost my touch.

* * *

Kazumi said her partner didn't want to hold fingers with her because he was afraid of cooties. Then a week later she confronted him about it and said that she didn't have those disgusting creatures on her and that even so, he should man up and take her fingers. Yea that's her new rival his name being Kazuke, Ino's son. At first I thought this Kazuke was a girl due to the name but no, he is indeed a boy. I realized that when we went to his first birthday party and his diaper fell off. Kazumi has been practicing her substitution jutsu, which I am teaching to her. Yea call it cheating, I call it success for the future. I haven't heard from Sakura and it's been three weeks since she left. I'm not worried or anything but usually she sends messenger birds with notes for me and Kazumi. Strange if you ask me but well she's the mother.

"Sasuke" I turned to see Ino signaling at me to go over

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Jeez clean up your attitude would ya, I just wanted to tell you that I saw Neji and the gang walking towards the Hokage's tower so I'm sure Sakura's home now. Though I didn't see her with them- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING!" Ino sighed when he was out of view and continued her business

I ran towards the tower as fast as I could, what did Ino mean by 'Sakura wasn't with them' she sure as hell wasn't at home, I just came from there. What the hell is going on? I made my way towards Naruto's office and simply slammed the door open. I look around and sure enough, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru are there. But where is Sakura? "Sasuke it's rude to barge in like that please step outside while I finish-" I growl "Cut the crap, where's Sakura?" I yell and Neji looks down "Sasuke calm down just step outside and I'll talk to you in a minute" Naruto sighed "Like hell you will, I want to know now!" I slammed my hand on the wall "Uchiha" I look towards the Hyuga "She's MIA"

And slowly, my heart stops.

* * *

**Just in case you don't know, MIA means 'Missing In Action' it can also be considered KIA 'Killed In Action'... Please review and I'll update tomorrow ;) bye for now**

**I added a little information about Kazuke. He is Ino and Sai's son... Really i don't know what Sai's last name is so I'm going to make one up**

**Edited 7-2-12**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	8. Dig Your Own Grave

**I know I totally went missing for like a year.. Okay no (-.-) for like 3 days. Sorry about that guys I was busy but please be patient with me cuz you should know that I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon, so if I don't update quick don't worry cuz I WILL update anyways n.n Continue with the story**

* * *

She's been gone for a month now. That's way too long, and Naruto already informed me that if she doesn't show any signs of being alive in at least two weeks, they would put her under KIA and on that damned stone! I haven't told Kazumi, I don't know how to put it in words that her mother is gone. I just hope Sakura's alright wherever she is.

* * *

How long have I been in here? Beats me. All I know is his stupid servants come every now and then to feed me and give me extra clothes (Which I never use) Why can't that little bastard show his face? He's probably scared of me maybe that's why. Then again, he did seal off my chakra and he doesn't have a reason to be. What is his problem! Damn it, I'm getting tired of just sitting here all day. It gets boring. I miss Kazumi, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, and… and Sasuke. Yea I miss Sasuke. His dumb comebacks, his fatherly ways, his 'hn's and aa's', his chicken butt hair, those dark eyes of his, his beautiful- Wait what! Damn I have got to get out of here!

"Madara! Show your damn masked face already you stupid chicken!" I yell "Now now my dear, no need to scream" He comes out of the damn shadows. Are you serious? "What do you want from me?" I ask "Well you see long ago I Madara Uchiha-"Oh great a story coming up! "I didn't ask for you damn life story" I growl and he chuckles "Right, well you are the Hokage's apprentice and-"This dude needs to get his facts straight "I _was _the fifth Hokage's Apprentice not anymore. Because she's not the Hokage anymore smart one" I snorted

"Well, even so I have come to a decision. You are to stay here as my medical assistant" He declared " I don't have chakra" I muttered and as he came close to me I backed up "Well let me fix that" He quickly grasps my wrists and hits my stomach hard. I drop to the floor breathing heavily. I feel small amounts of chakra but they're not enough to punch the living day lights out of him. "There, now it's not enough to fight but it's enough to heal minor cuts. This will be until I make sure you can't break through walls" Then he disappeared "Bastard." I bit my thumb

"Summoning Jutsu!" I slammed my hand on the ground and a small slug appeared "Sakura-sama!" It squeaked "No time for games Lady Katsuyu. I need you to go back to Konoha and tell the others where I am" I instructed and Lady Katsuyu nodded "Should I immediately go to Hogake-sama or to Sasuke-sama?" I quickly shook my head at Sasuke's name "No, do not let Sasuke see you he must not know of this mission. Now go quickly!" It nodded and somehow slipped through a crack on the wall "That is so weird" I muttered

Really there is nothing to do here. There's just a stone bed on the corner, literally a _stone _bed, then there's a restroom on the left side of the room which is across from the bed, then the pile of clothes I never wore next to the bed. Yea this room sucks. And you know what else? It doesn't have a damn candle I could light to provide at least some light in this room, so it's pretty dark in here! This is the worst thing ever. Like really, how long will I be here? I'm cold and although people may think otherwise, I'm pretty lonely. And I think I'm going to start the 'Time of Month' soon and this bastard better e ready cause there's exactly three things wrong with that. 1: I'm going to need girl supplies and I doubt he has that. 2: I'm going to be devouring his food like fucking Godzilla. 3: I have horrible mood swings, like seriously horrible. Add all that together with a very pissed of Kunoichi with a killer punch! Oh hell is going to break loose.

* * *

Why would Naruto even _consider _making me tell Kazumi her mother is missing and might be dead? Oh no, if he wants to crush a little girl's world down right in front of her eyes he can be my guest but I will surely not be the one to do it. Like really what kind of heartless bastard would do that? 'Oh honey I'm sorry to say but, we can't find your mom anywhere and there's a 90% chance she's dead' _That _my friends, is digging your own grave. Kazumi is a very joyful girl how do you think it would hit her? I'll give you ten seconds to give me an answer.

**10.…**

**9.….**

**8.…..**

**7.…**

**6.….**

**5.…..**

**4.…**

**3.…..**

**2.….**

**1.…**

You my friend, are a genius. No not really I'm the genius here. Point is, joyful girl + your mom might be dead = Emo girl. Yea it's _that _bad. Worst thing about this is, she didn't have a dad and now she's close to losing her only mom. This is just not fair. "Sasuke she deserves to know!" The blond boy yelled from behind his desk "And I'm saying no! I'm not just going to crush her dreams Naruto" I glared "This doesn't mean she'll be like you Sasuke-"Hell no "Don't bring up my past dead last!" I growled at him "Look, I'm just saying it's better to tell her now than later when she'll start wondering why you didn't tell her sooner" Sadly, the dobe had a point "I'm still not doing it Naruto. You can go ahead and come by tomorrow to tell her yourself" I turned my back on him and started walking out the door "You can't run away from this Sasuke-teme!"

I know I can't but I can try.

* * *

**I know that so far in Naruto Shippuden Sakura is not known for summoning Katsuyu(Usually it's Tsunade) but well it's for the sake of the story. Alright so I've made it this far and I'm going to request at least 28 or 29 reviews.. If I get 28 I'll update please review? Until next time**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	9. Finally Found You

**As of today, this story is rated M for mature content...*July 3,2012* Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HYUGA NEJI! I LOVE YOU DUDE! GUYSZ I WILL BE MAKING A ONE SHOT FOR NEJI AND TENTEN TODAY.. IDK AT WHAT TIME BUT I WILL MAKE IT TODAY I SWEAR SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT ;)**

**I forgot in the last chapter to post up this months Naruto Birthdays so I'll do that now n.n So yea I'll do this for every month from now on.. You can also see them on my profile n.n**

**7 - July**

**03 - Hyuuga Neji *ITSZ TODAY BTW***  
**04 - Baki**  
**05 - Kakkou**  
**06 - Kin Tsuchi**  
**07 - Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru**  
**15 - Nara Shikaku**  
**17 - Shiranui Genma**  
**21 - Hagane Kotetsu**  
**23 - Uchiha Sasuke**  
**27 - Genyuumaru**

* * *

Really? I started my 'Time of Month' by the way and you know what he gave me? A rag. A god damn rag! I'm a very pissed off Kunoichi who you do not want to mess with right now.

* * *

"So that's where they're hiding" I open the door to Naruto's office "That's where who's hiding?" I ask as I close the door behind me and stare at the slimy creature on his desk "Um Konohamaru and his friends are playing hide and seek" Naruto reaches for the slug who I then recognize "Katsuyu? Who summoned you?" I ask "Sak-mmmmpphhhh!" Naruto throws her out the window "Tsunade-baa-chan summoned her haha she'll be here in a few" Naruto grinned and I sat down "So have you considered-"

"Naruto-sama I wasn't finished telling you Sakura-sama's whereabouts!" The slug slips back inside the room and I quickly grabbed it

"Where is she?" I felt her shake in fear

* * *

This isn't the best day of my life. I woke up with wet underwear, no I didn't pee myself as I told you before, I started my 'Time of Month'. Then after that some weirdo snuck into my room trying to sleep with me, but Madara appeared. Madara made me heal some of his stupid 'comrades' And now I'm stuck in the room again. This really sucks.

"Hey how are you holding up?" I look up and see one of Madara's lackeys "I don't like visitors, leave" I sighed and laid down on my bed "I'm afraid that's not possible" I feel a hand on the back of my neck "Get your hands off me!" I grip his wrist and turn around

"Please dear no need to get feisty just come with me and I'll make it fun"

* * *

Stupid Naruto how in his right mind would he think Madara could be fucking captured? He's really an idiot. Now here I am in the damn woods looking for the hideout Sakura is supposed to be in. Katsuyu had long but disappeared off to who knows where and Neji was trailing behind me. I hate the Hyuga but his eyes are valuable to me in this situation. And I really don't care if today's his birthday, I could care less. All I want is to save Sakura.

"Uchiha the hideout is up ahead" I nod and push myself to go faster "Uchiha, don't over do it" I growl at him but slow down "Uchiha-" Seriously? "Shut up already! I get it, I won't over do it" I yelled and he just sighed "I was going to say, that I see Sakura-san"

"Aa. And (Cough) Happy birthday" I mutter

"Hn thanks Uchiha"

* * *

I don't like this one bit. I'm chakra less and really screwed. He's making a move on me and I know for sure I can't fight back. "Don't worry I'll make this fast" He whispers as he pounces on me "NOOOO! GET OFF ME" I struggle and push at his chest but he won't budge "Stay still"

He starts pulling my shirt up but I don't let him. He growls and takes out a kunai. I stare at the sharp tool as it slides under my shirt and comes out through the other side ripping the material. I punch at him but he merely slaps me. It didn't hurt but I was shocked. He then starts licking my stomach. No this can't be happening, damn it. He starts grabbing at my breasts. He rips my chest bindings off and starts massaging my mounds. I feel something sucking on my right breast and I know without looking, it's him. His hand starts tugging at my shorts and that's when I push my knee up and kick him in the balls. While he's focusing on his jewels, I stand and run for the bathroom door but right before I get to it, a hand grabs my long hair and pulls me back.

* * *

"Stop right there!" I turn and find myself facing two ninja. One has black shaggy hair with a scar above his right turquoise eye and the other has green long hair with midnight blue eyes. Both look at me and the Hyuga like we're prey. "I'm afraid you don't go farther than here" The one with black hair states "This is your grave" The other chuckles and charges at Neji "So I'm your opponent" The other appears behind me and I quickly dodge a kick "I'll finish this" I take out my kusanagi and point it at him.

He moves quick and I barely dodge his punch. I slice at him but he blocks with a kunai. He then forms hand seals and the ground crumbles from underneath me. I jump out of the way and throw a fireball. He dodges but his right arm gets slightly burned. I smirk and charge at him full speed. I punch but he catches it, I punch again and yet again he catches. I smirk, twist my hands around and grasp his wrists and quickly throw a kick which he tries to dodge but cant because I hold him in place. He flies a few feet to the left. When he stands up I swing my sword at him and successfully cause him to have a deep gash on his left arm. He suddenly starts punching at me and I dodge. I quickly slice at him but he ducks and before I realized it, a kunai was shoved into my stomach. He smirks and shoves yet another into my leg. I fall and he stands above me.

"Weakling" He mutters and punches me before staring to walk away

I'm on the floor staring off into nothing. I slowly stand and an electric current starts to surround my hand. I remove the kunais and my Sharingan activates. I appear right next to him and I elbow his face. He flies off and hits a tree breaking it in the process. I appear in front of him, I grab him by his shirt and throw him hard into another tree. He starts to punch but I see it all coming and I successfully avoid them. I grab him by the neck and lift him up. I lower my head to his ear

"You're done" I mutter before driving the chidori into his heart. I back away and watch as the life fades away from his eyes.

"Uchiha go to Sakura-san!"

* * *

His slimy hands are touching me. He has nothing to slow him down anymore. My ripped shirt and shorts are on the floor forgotten. He moves my panties aside and starts rubbing my clit. I hold a moan in knowing this is just wrong. He starts kissing my neck and heading for my mouth but I quickly turn my head away. Suddenly, he slips a finger inside of me. I moan loudly and he grins

"Yes moan for me my little blossom" I cringe

He adds another digit and I manage to hold in the moan. He starts pumping hard and fast. And I feel a tear slide down my cheek. This is not how I wanted my first time to be, rape isn't how I wanted it to be. He starts removing his pants with his unoccupied hand and quickly throws them to the side. He is aroused, I can tell by that huge bump on his boxers. He removes his fingers (Thank God!) and roughly sits me up. He rips off my panties and reaches for his boxers.

* * *

I throw the door down and run inside. Sakura is on the bed naked with some fucking sicko starting to take of his pants "Sasuke!" Sakura reaches for me but the guy gets holds her in place "Let go of her you bastard!" I growl and charge at him. He reaches for a kunai but I grip his wrist and twist it back "Aaaaah!" He yells in pain. I then twist it all the way back

Crack!

"My wrist!" The man yells and I knock him out "S-Sasuke" I turn to Sakura and try my hardest not to stare at her body "Where are your clothes?" I ask and she points to the ground. I see her shirt, chest bindings and shorts ripped, then I see her dark blue panties. I carefully grab them and hand them at her. She quickly put them on and covers her breasts. I sigh and take off my shirt. "Sasuke?" Sakura blushes "Put this on" I toss my shirt at her and she stares at it

"Now Sakura" She slips it over her head and walks over to me "Sasuke Madara-" I lift her up (Bridal style) and start walking out the door "Neji didn't see him so I assume he's not here" Suddenly her soft voice is heard "Sasuke?" I stare down at her

"Hn?"

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me naked" She blushes and I smirk "It'll be our little secret" Her gaze travels down to my stomach "S-Sasuke you're hurt!" She put her hand over the wound "It's nothing" I state "Where are we going?"

"Home"

* * *

**Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NEJI HYUGA! And I'm not very good at fight scenes as you can see, but i do try my best.. 36 reviews and I'll update n.n or maybe 35 either one is good. I know I'm being pushy, but I want to know if people _want _me to continue this story :o So again 35-36 reviews and I'll update.. But not tomorrow, since it it the fourth of July.. But I will on the 5th... Ja Ne!**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	10. Date

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of Catch Me! Happy Birthday to Kin Tsuchi whoever she is haha xD that's all!**

**July**

******06 - Kin Tsuchi**  
**07 - Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru**  
**15 - Nara Shikaku**  
**17 - Shiranui Genma**  
**21 - Hagane Kotetsu**  
**23 - Uchiha Sasuke**  
**27 - Genyuumaru**

* * *

"Glad to have you back Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered from behind his desk "You were giving me two weeks until you'd put me on KIA!" Sakura roared "Haha about that look Sakura-chan-!" Naruto was punched in the back of the head "I don't care if you're Hokage! You still lost faith in me!" She then walked over to sit next to me "Hn dobe" I smirked

After we arrived home, Kazumi was the first to greet Sakura. Sakura of course burst out in tears while I stayed in the background. We then tucked her into bed before walking over to the Hokage's tower. "Ne Sakura-chan is that Sasuke's shirt? And are you like naked under it?" Naruto asked while giving us a sly smirk of his own. Sakura blushed and I looked away "That's another story Naruto-sama" Sakura then professionally walked out of the office. No I'm lying, she pretty much ran out like Speedy Gonzales! "Hn" I nodded and walked out after the pink haired kunoichi

That is really _really _embarrassing! Sasuke saw me naked not even in underwear but naked! Damn I really hope he doesn't bring it up because I don't know what I'd do if he did. This is like a horrible nightmare except I'm not waking up. "Sakura did he touch you?" I jump at the voice behind me "S-Sasuke I don't want to talk about it" I lowered my head "Sakura answer the question" He demanded "I don't want to-" He roughly grasped my wrists "Answer. The. Damn. Question!" I tightly shut my eyes and nodded "Yes" I whispered "Where and how?" I couldn't believe this "Not here Sasuke lets go to your house" I said and he let me go "Lets go then" He softly grabbed my hand and we started walking again

I was really hoping I could fake being tired but knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't care. I don't know how to tell him that I was ummmm… fingered? Damn I'm already blushing at the thought! It's awkward, I can't tell Sasuke about this, it's really weird. Way too fast were we inside his house and he was again in front of me demanding answers. "He… He… He…."

"He what? Spit it out Sakura!" He was mad "Fingered me!" my eyes were shady, tears threatening to fall "…" He stared at me before slowly getting closer "That's what he did okay" His hand reached to stroke my cheek but I avoided it and walked past him towards Kazumi's room.

He did that to her? I should've killed the bastard! I've always protected her and now I wasn't there to. And that's what happened, she almost lost her innocence. Maybe about half of it is left and I refuse to let anyone else steal it away. What's this feeling in my chest? It's different, I'm angry, confused, what is this?

_Jealousy._

I can't be. No way! I'm not. Why would I be anyway? I've got no reason to be jealous she's not mine.

_You love her…_

Impossible! I don't love her, I can't.

* * *

_He touched her womanhood. Touched her body, lips, everything. He made her feel like this. It was all his doing. Something wet stroked her clit. She moaned loudly. One digit was pushed inside,then another. _

"_Aa-aa-aah! S-Sasuke-kun!" She moaned_

"Sakura?" The pink haired kunoichi snapped her eyes open "H-Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and then jumped back when she saw Sasuke. Oh God he didn't hear her talking in her sleep or anything right? She turned red "Ino and her son are at the door" Sasuke then walked out "Ino?" She then turned to her closet to change When Sakura went downstairs, she was wearing a plain red shirt with black shorts that were at mid-thigh. She greeted Ino and Kazuke before walking into the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Sakura," Said girl turned to greet the raven haired boy with a nice big smile "Yes Sasuke?" He pointed at the tie around his neck

Now that Sakura looked at him, like actually looked at _him_. She noticed he was dressed up. He was wearing black dress pants, a dark blue shirt with a black coat and black dress shoes. She walked up to him to fix the crimson red tie and then walked to prepare the table. "Why are you all dressed up?" She asked putting a plate in front of his usual seat "Don't bother, I'm going out" He explained as he placed the plate back into one of her cabinets "Like.. A date?" Sakura started to fill each plate with waffles "Aa" He then walked out not seeing the sad smile on Sakura's face

"I see" She muttered

* * *

"So then Kazuke said," Ino turned to her son "No one talks about my dad like that but me!" Kazuke smiled proudly "And he kicked his butt!" Ino laughed

She always did this every time she went over to peoples houses. She'd make her son look like Hercules or something. Sakura would always laugh but now she was just staring off into her food while poking it. Ino sighed and picked up Sakura's plate "Kids go play in the living room" The kids giggled and ran off

"Alright now spill" Ino sat in front of Sakura and that's when she couldn't take it anymore "I-Ino!" Sakura jumped into Ino's arms and poured her heart out. She started from the beginning and ended at when Sasuke mentioned his date "A-And I… L-love him s-so much!" Sakura clenched Ino's shirt tighter and continued crying in her best friend's arms "It's alright Sakura. But you have to tell him" Ino stroked the pinkette's hair "I-I can't!"

After Sakura had calmed down, they walked up to Sakura's room and sat on her bed to talk things over. Soon enough they were both laughing about their genin days. Sakura seemed to have forgotten all about Sasuke until Ino had to leave "Sakura," The blonde stood and made her way to the bedroom door "Yea?" Sakura looked down in shame "You have to tell him you love him soon, or you might lose him forever" Right as Ino finished that statement, a cough was heard behind her "Love who?" Sasuke pushed Ino aside and walked into Sakura's room where the girl was just about to have a heart attack "Someone," She managed to mutter "Hn. Well I just came to pick up some stuff before I head on home" He turned to her "Are you alone?" She was dying

Silence

Footsteps heading towards the door

Silence

"No"

And she died

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! MUST READ! URGENT!_  
**

**_Okay I have created a poll on my profile about Catch Me. It's basically asking what YOU would like to happen between Sakura and Sasuke or anything in particular in Catch Me... Please go on and vote it's on my profile please participate and that's all :D_**

**That's it! Alright 41 reviews and I'll update! ;p**


	11. New Girlfriend

**First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA AND AKAMARU! XD And second off, BIG thanks to XxSoratsuhiMitsukoxX for letting me use her OC.. Carry on n.n**

**July**

**07 - Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru**  
**15 - Nara Shikaku**  
**17 - Shiranui Genma**  
**21 - Hagane Kotetsu**  
**23 - Uchiha Sasuke**  
**27 - Genyuumaru**

* * *

When I left Sakura's house I couldn't stop wondering who she loved. Honestly it's not gunna be someone I don't approve of. Yea, that's right, I have to be the one to approve the relationship. I sorta lied to her when I said I wasn't alone though. I was just pissed off I mean hadn't she confessed her undying love to me when we were 12 or 14? Ack too much time has passed lets just go with our genin days. So back to what I was saying, hadn't she confessed her undying love to _me _on our genin days? And now she loves someone else? What the hell. But at the same time I didn't lie because right after I got home Sora was at my front door waiting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while opening the door to my house "Well I was just wondering if you had a good time like I did tonight" Sora smiled lightly "Aa" I stood at the door waiting for her to give another reason as to why she was here "Sasuke is it okay if I come in for a while? My mother isn't home just yet and I forgot my keys in my room" She looked around the street before facing me

I sighed and stepped aside to let her in. She slowly walked in, her heels clicking on the tile and her long black hair swinging left and right softly. I motioned her towards the couch and sat next to her "So Sasuke, I've been thinking about your question." She said calmly "Aa" I faced her comletely before she sighed and continued

"Well I don't really have time for this but, I guess the answer is yes"

* * *

I've been crying ever since Sasuke left. What did he mean by he's not alone? Was Naruto with him? He left straight after he answered my question and as soon as I heard the front door shut, I broke down in tears. Ino had to leave after a while and she offered to take Kazumi for the night. I accepted knowing I wasn't in any condition to take care of someone when I can't even take care of myself. So I'm basically alone. I guess I lost my chance denying him all those years and now someone else has him. Really why am I even crying? I should be happy that he's happy!... With another girl... Damn it! I _can't _be happy about that. Yet I told him I would.

_"Ne Sasuke?" I turned to face the raven haired boy that was washing the dishes_

_"Hn" He didn't look up_

_"Will you ever look at a girl in your life?" I asked continuing to sweep the floor_

_"I do look at girls, I'm looking at you aren't I?" He turned his gaze to me to prove his point_

_"No I mean actually **look **at one. As in take them to dates and other stuff" I stopped sweeping and looked up to see him still washing dishes _

_"I don't know. What will you do if that day comes?" He finished and turned to me_

_"I'll be super happy for you" I managed a smiled before returning to sweeping the floor_

I really did mean it back then but now, I'm not so sure. The only thing I want to know now is, who is the girl Sasuke finally took an interest in? Who's the girl who stole him from me?

* * *

"Sakura!"

Silence

knock knock knock

"Sakura!"

knock knock knock

Silence

Why wouldn't he just give up and leave? He's been at it for the past 10 minutes! And I'm here on my bed hugging my knees waiting for him to leave. I refuse to open the door even so he should get the point that I'm not here. "Sakura open the door, I can feel your chakra!"

Damn.

I'm still not opening the door though, like really screw him! Why won't I open the door you say? The answer is simple, he's not alone. I feel another chakra signal out there and I don't recognize it so it must be the girl he went on a date with. I really don't want to meet her though.

Silence

Finally! He finally gone. Took him long enough

"Why didn't you open the door?" And I forgot he knows where the spare key is located at. "I was asleep" I lied "Really? Because you chakra level said otherwise" I glared and pushed past him towards my restroom "What do you want?" I asked a little colder than I intended "For you to meet someone"

Light footsteps were heard and someone stood right next to Sasuke. It was a woman. She was wearing a dark maroon shirt with black combat boots like the ones I wear. Her long black hair put up into a messy bun and her blue eyes shining. She was beautiful. I turned to Sasuke as he took a step towards me "This is my girlfriend" He then put an arm around the woman who's aqua gaze landed on me

"Hi there, my name is Soratsuhi Mitsuko. But call me Sora" The girl stretched out her hand in greeting

* * *

**And done! Okay guys well that's it for this chapter, thanks to those who voted on my poll and I'll tell you the results soon because if I tell you now, there won't be much of a surprise! So anyways, I'd like to point out that Soratsuhi isn't my OC it's XxSoratsuhiMitsukoxX's character(Awesome artist btw! Really check out her Deviantart account!) thanks for giving me permission to use your OC(: and here's the link for a picture of Sora ;) Her current look *Not from the story* Is 21 and up :D take out the spaces in the link obviously and Have a great day!**

** xxsoratsuhimitsukoxx. deviantart art/Naruto-OC-Sora-s-timeline-145861925**

**And here's XxSoratsuhiMitsokuxX's account link**

** xxsoratsuhimitsukoxx. deviantart **

**Take out the spaces**


	12. Nice To Meet You

**Hey guys.. Wow 50 reviews already? Lovely n.n well continue on!**

**July**

**15 - Nara Shikaku**  
**17 - Shiranui Genma**  
**21 - Hagane Kotetsu**  
**23 - Uchiha Sasuke**  
**27 - Genyuumaru**

* * *

"Haruno Sakura" I took her hand in mine and managed to give a small smile

Sora was beautiful. No wonder Sasuke chose her, she was perfect. I led them downstairs and towards the couch. Sasuke excused himself and went to the restroom. Which left me alone with Sora and I guess this is the time when she brags about Sasuke being hers. Hmm she's just sitting there looking around my home, she better not have some evil plan to sabotage me or something! "Sakura right?" She turns to me

Oh great here it comes!

"Yes" I nod "You really don't remember me do you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I don't really work by your side at the hospital" She sighed

Hospital? She works at the hospital?

"You work at the hospital?" I ask outloud and she nods "I actually travel from village to village helping other people, that's why you don't see me often" She explained "I see" She travels? Then how is their relationship going to work? She'll be gone the whole time and Sasuke will just be here until he gets a mission. That's a fucked up relationship if you ask me. But maybe I'm just jealous, maybe they've already talked about this "Sasuke doesn't know yet" She whispers and my eyes widen "What? You're supposed to tell him, he's your boyfriend Sora" I state "I know but I don't know how to put it in words that I'm always gone on some foreign village" She turns to face me "Sora," I look down "Yes?" Well here goes nothing. "I love him" I mouth but when I stare up at her, I smile "Please take good care of Sasuke, I wouldn't like to see him hurt again" I looked straight into her blue eyes "Sora we should go to-" Sasuke looks over to where me and Sora are and finds us staring at eachother. I sigh and stand up "It was very nice to meet you Sora" I smiled "It was very nice to meet you too Sakura" She then did something nobody ever did, not even my mother. She gently took a hand full of my long pink hair and smiled gently

"Your hair is beautiful"

* * *

"So Naruto is next correct?" Sora asked and I nodded "Aa"

"Sasuke, Sakura looks like she really cares about you" She was walking tall and proud as she usually did, something her mother taught her how to do. We passed by a small park and she stopped. "Sora" I call out "Tell me Sasuke, how much do _you _care about her?" She looked up at me expecting the answer "She's a comrade and an old friend, she took me in when I was put under probation and she gave me the opportunity to learn how it would feel like to be a father. And now she gave me her full support with you" I said and continued walking with her trailing behind

* * *

Ino had dropped off Kazumi an hour after Sasuke had left. She stayed and chatted for a while. Then when I told her about Sora, she threw a small fit. We were currently talking about a woman at the hospital that didn't think Ino was a nurse because of how she dressed. "I mean seriously, I don't look bad! I dress decently" Ino pouted "Sure you do Ino" I giggled "Hey mom, me and Kazuke are going to go to the park!" Before I even gave them an answer, they ran out the door. "Come on, put your hair up and lets go after them" I walk towards the restroom and put my hair up in a ponytail. I had changed when Ino came over so I was wearing my usual mission gear. I sighed

_"Your hair is beautiful"_

Sora's words still rung in my head. Is she messing with me or did she actually mean it? I walked out of the restroom and out the door towards the park with Ino. I made a mental note to ask her later on.

* * *

"You're very pretty Sora-chan, and it was nice meeting you!" The blonde boy yelled at the top of his lungs "Thank you Naruto-sama" Sora bowed "No need to bow, you're one of us now. Take care of her Sasuke!" I nodded and opened the door of the Hokage's office "Very nice meeting you Hokage-sama" She quickly left the room before Naruto could say anything. "See you" I then walked after my girlfriend. We walked in silence except for a few times when Sora would ask questions about Naruto and Sasuke. It was getting late and from what Naruto told me, Kakashi is still on a mission. I started heading towards Sora's house. But she stopped in front of the park "Sasuke, lets go to the park for a little" "Aa" I walked with her

There weren't that many kids there, only about 15. The parent were either not here or they were on the benches chatting. I felt a tug and looked down to see Kazumi smiling up at me "Hey there Uncle Sasuke" She greeted "Hn Kazumi"

"Who's this little creature?" Sora kneeled down to her level and smiled widely at her "I'm Kazumi" She smiled and Sora stretched out her hand "Well I'm Sora" Kazumi happily took Sora's hand before looking up at me "Is this your friend or is she more than a friend" Kazumi asked "More than a friend, she's my girlfriend" I answered and didn't miss the frown on her lips "Kazumi hey what's taking so long?" A boy with black hair (Sai's hairstyle) and big blue eyes came running towards us "Kazuke wait up!" Kazumi giggled and then turned to me

"When will you visit again?" Kazumi asked

* * *

"Well I don't think I'll be leaving on any missions anytime soon" I commented "Me either, Sai thinks I'm pregnant and he made sure Naruto gave me the month off" Ino sighed "Did you get a check up?" I asked "My check up is tomorrow at six with Dr. Haruno" She smiled "Alright then" I smiled "Hey where are the kids?" Ino stood up quikly scanning the area "Oh they're over there talking to.." I trailed off "Great, thats Sora? Well then, I believe it's time for us to get our children and leave" Ino started walking over "Sasuke and Sora" I finished before walking after Ino

I wanted to cry. Here they were, at the park, like any other couple would. Yet how I wish that they weren't. I wish they would just breakup. But I want Sasuke to be happy, even if it's not.. "Kazuke come here" Ino demanded and her son quickly ran over to her "Mom!" Kazumi ran up to me and I picked her up "Hello Sasuke, and hello Sora" Ino smiled but I could see she was beyond pissed to see that I was indeed not lying about him having a girlfriend "You know my name?" Sora asked "Ino Hioshi at your service. Sakura told me about you, she said you were very pretty and nice. I believe she wasn't mistaken." Ino then turned to me "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Ino sighed "We'll be heading home now, goodbye Sora" I smiled at her and then turned to Sasuke "Goodbye Sasuke" Then I turned on my heel and walked off with Kazumi in my arms and Ino next to me holding Kazuke's hand

Even if it's not with me...

* * *

**Well there it is guys, the next chapter! Oh and when Sakura says" I love you" she was just mouthing it, so she didn't really say it outloud and here's a small preview of the next chapter**

* * *

One of them, I can only get one of them

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" I reached for her hand and she stretched out hers, and in that moment time seemed to stop. The rock she was holding onto crumbled and she was gone before I could reach her. I could see the tears in her eyes as she fell and I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces

* * *

**That's all guys! I might update the chapter today, depends on how many people want me to :D well goodbye! a**


	13. You Let Me Fall

**I changed the story summary just now n.n okay this is the old summary**

**"She's you're what?" He choked "My daughter" I sighed "When the hell did you get laid?" I frowned "I didn't. Now my dear Sasuke, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"**

**and now here's the new one n.n**

_****"Why didn't you Catch Me? Why'd you let me fall?" He sighed and I lowered my head "Actions speak louder than words do, yet yours seem to do more than that."****_

**Which one do _you _like best? Answer in reviews along with what you think of the story :)**

* * *

"Wake up! Sakura-chaaan!" I sighed

Yesterday it was Sasuke and today it's Naruto. Why does God hate me so much? Kazumi then decides to open the door. I'll just pretend I'm still asleep. "Sakura before you pretend to be asleep you should know your chakra says otherwise"

Oh great, it's Sasuke too!

"Go away!" I yell back and curse as they both enter my room "Sakura-chan today's my day off" I look up at him "You don't have a day off Naruto" I state knowing the Hokage's duties are never done "Okay not really but I got Tsunade-baa-chan to stay in my place for the day" what is wrong with this boy? "What do you want?" I asked shoving my face in my pillow "We're going to have good old team seven time! Without Kakashi of course" Naruto smiled "Oh goody" I sighed and stood up "We're going hiking so make sure you dress up properly" Sasuke stated and walked out

Seriously? Hiking? Well I'll just wear my combat boots and some black shorts with a dark red tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and washed my face. I walked downstairs and turned to my teammates "Hey there Sakura, you look great!" Sora exclaimed. She was wearing the exact same thing as me except her top was dark blue and her hair was up in a bun. Oh hell no! She's coming with us? Like okay I thought it was Team Seven time. "Naruto I need to speak to you over at the kitchen. Now" I walked into said room and waited until he was behind me "You said 'Good old Team Seven time'! _She's _not part of us" I whispered harshly "Yes she is Sakura-chan! She's Sasuke's girlfriend!" He whispered back "So? It's Team Seven, she's not part of our team!" Naruto frowned "She's coming" He stated "Fine," I opened the door that led to the room here Sasuke and Sora were waiting

"But I'm not going" I then walked past Sasuke and up to my room

* * *

I was crying into my pillow. Yea I still cry. But really I just wanted Team Seven time, I don't have a problem with Sora it's just I was really looking foward to spending time with my boys. And I know I'm being selfish but that's just the way I am with them. "Sakura?" I heard Sora call my name out from behind my door "It's open" I said and Sora walked in closing the door behind her "Look Sakura I don't want to be on bad terms with you" She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed "I don't either" I muttered "Then lets get to know eachother during this hiking trip" Sora suggested "I already told Naruto I wasn't going" I said and she smiled

"I'm sure he won't mind you changing your mind"

* * *

Was she mad because of Sora joining us on this trip? I don't understand why she acted like that. Before I could ask Naruto, Sakura came down with Sora by her side "I believe we have a hiking trip" Sakura smiled Where was Naruto taking us? This dobe better know where we're going cause if he doesn't, I'm killing him. What confused me though, was that Sora and Sakura were behind us chatting. Since when are they best friends? "We're here!" Naruto announced as we reached a tall mountain "We're hiking this?" I asked "Yea!" Naruto didn't waste anytime in jumping on the rock

"Lets get started then" Sakura smirked and started climbing

* * *

Naruto was ahead of all of us, then Sasuke was next and me and Sora were tied in third. We weren't allowed to use chakra since this was a sort of climbing challenge. I griped the rock and pushed myself up and with my free arm held on to another piece of rock. I didn't want to look down, we were too high up and I'm sorta afraid of heights. I pushed myself up again and tried not to think how high up we were.

"I made it! Yea! Take that Sasuke-teme, I'm the winner!" I heard Naruto yell and I knew he had made it to the top

"Second place isn't that bad dobe" My guess was Sasuke was with him too

I pushed my self up harder and managed to pass Sora, which made me place in third for the time being. I kept on climbing, but suddenly the mountain started to shake. I gripped the rock tighter when I looked up, I saw Naruto stretching his hand towards me. I then noticed fear in his eyes, the rock crumbled away in my hand and I quickly used my other hand to hold on to a different rock. The mountain was falling apart!

* * *

I frantically looked at both the girls. Both of them were holding on to rocks for their dear lives. One of them, I can only get one of them

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" I reached for her hand and she stretched out hers, and in that moment time seemed to stop. The rock she was holding onto crumbled and she was gone before I could reach her. I could see the tears in her eyes as she fell and I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. Tears fall from my eyes

"Sakura!" I yell

I fall on my knees. And look over to where Sasuke was. He was holding on to Sora's hand. I wish I could be doing the same with Sakura.

"Damn it! I'm going to search for Sakura!" I yell and get ready to jump

"No, you and Sora go back to the village and tell Tsunade what happened" Sasuke said and Sora nodded

"Then send out the Hyuga and the mutt after me. In the mean time, I'll be searching for her" Sasuke stated

* * *

The last thing I saw before falling was Sasuke grabbing Sora's hand not even sparing me a glance. I yelled his name out and he merely ignored me. I really do mean nothing to him at all. I tried grabbing hold of something but I hit my head on something, hard. Is this really the end? But I never got to tell Sasuke that I love him. Life sure is cruel.

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!*****_

_**Okay guys there will be a poll that I will make today,one will be about if you like where the story is going and how long you want it to be.. Please participate! Thank you that's all**_

**Don't hate me! I had to stop it there for a little effect, well Sasuke is off and looking for her. n.n please review and that's it for today, I'll update another chapter tomorrow. Wow two chapters in one day! That's how much I love you guys. Feel free to leave any questions for me to answer and I'll talk to you next time!**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	14. Ai

**Excuse me for my tardiness but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? Slowly I took a look around me and found myself looking at the top of what looked like a tent . Where I was, I had no idea. Oh yea, the mountain fell apart and I hit my head on something hard. And… And Sasuke didn't give a crap and he just let me fall! The bastard. Now to find out where I was…

"Excuse me young lady but are you alright?" I look to my right where a woman was sitting on a rock with what looked like medical supplies. I quickly nodded and stood up slowly. The woman was beautiful, she seemed to be around her 30's or 40's. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail similar to mine and her dark brown eyes observed my every move.

"You seem to have been unconscious such a long time, are you sure you're okay?" She asked as she neared me with a wet rag. I nodded again and watched as she cleaned the small scratches on my arm

"You don't seem to talk much" She chuckled and I gently took my hand away from her grip. "You don't have to do that, I'm a medical ninja" I pressed my glowing index finger on each cut and the woman watched as they disappeared from view "You aren't wearing a head band or anything why is that?" She asked and I smiled softly "Well me and my teammates were hiking and well these are my hiking clothes. We're from Konoha" I explained and she smiled "And what happened?" She asked "The mountain seemed to fall apart and I fell" She looked at me weirdly "You're a ninja, why did you not avoid the fall with chakra?" I rubbed my head "Well it was a contest in which we couldn't use chakra and when I tried to hang on, I hit my head" She chuckled "Oh I see"

* * *

She yelled out my name. But I wasn't even reaching out to her, Naruto was. Why would she do that? The weirdest thing though, was she wasn't close to the mountain. She obviously fell so she should have been at the bottom but she wasn't. Maybe she's trying to find us? I don't know. But there's one thing I do know, when we see each other again she isn't going to be too happy.

"Young man do you have any idea on how that mountain fell?" A man around his 40's asked. I shook my head "No sir, excuse me for having to change the subject so quickly but I'm looking for a friend. She has pink hair and bright emerald eyes, have you seen her?" I asked and watched s the man got into thinking mode. I was getting really impatient at this, he was just staring out into the sky not even answering my question. I cleared my throat trying to catch his attention, it worked "Have you noticed how beautiful today is?" I'm going to kill him "Have you seen a pink haired girl or not?" He got back into thinking mode "Have you seen her or not!" I yelled and he quickly shook his head "No I'm sorry" Well this was a complete waste of my time.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help" I thanked for like the ninth time "Oh it's alright dear, but are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? It takes a while to get to Konoha you know" She stirred the vegetable soup before facing me "Oh alright, I'd love to stay then" I sat down next to her and watched her stir the soup "You remind me of someone, I just don't know who" She stopped and stared at me "From Konoha?" She asked and I nodded "Yes from Konoha" She sighed "Well I do have a daughter that is there for the time being" It was my turn to stare "Who's your daughter?" I asked and she didn't answer.

"You don't have to answer" I whispered "Her name is Soratsuhi Mitsuko" My eyes widened "You're Sora's mom? No wonder you look so much like her, except for the eyes" I smiled "She got her father's eyes actually" I stood to get two bowls and then came back to sit next to her "If you don't mind me asking, how would you describe Sora?" She poured some soup into my bowl and into her own "Sora is a very mature and serious person, she's usually very oblivious and not interested in having a boyfriend, since she's very concentrated on her ninja studies. But I've always encouraged her to have a love life since I do travel all the time and I'm barely home, I don't want her to be lonely" She explained "I see, so you're a medic traveler like she is right?" She nodded "Yes,"

* * *

I've been looking throughout the whole area and I have yet to find Sakura. Damn it how is she so hard to find? Really this is just a big mess and I'm getting irritated. What the hell is that thing on the bush? Oh God, it's two squirrels. Need I explain what they are doing? Disgusting really. It was then that I found a small village and rushed to the nearest villager to get some answers. I looked at the woman I was about to stop. Her blonde shoulder length hair was plain but what caught my attention were her eyes. Her light silver eyes "Excuse me ma'am but have you seen a woman with pink hair?" I didn't need to say more because well, saying 'pink hair' is enough to find Sakura "Why I'm sorry but no I haven't" The woman said as she walked into the woods

"Damn it Sakura where are you?"

* * *

"I'm back" A woman greeted as she entered the tent "Welcome back Ai, this is Haruno Sakura from Konoha she suffered a minor fall and is now recovered" Sora's mom explained to the woman who had just walked in "Well the nice to meet you, my name is Ai" I outstretched my hand "I'm Sakura" I smiled, what was eye catching though were those beautiful silver eyes.

* * *

**Okay well done! Big thanks to "themellyb123" for helping me with this chapter please read her story Newbie Yet Not she's a great writer! And that is all for today :D 67 reviews and I'll update! Oh and thanks to those who participated on my poll! **

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	15. Fail

**okay guys for now please read and when you're done read the huge A/N at the end it's important**

******Birthdays in July**

******23 - Uchiha Sasuke(TOMORROW! XD)**  
**27 - Genyuumaru**

* * *

Ai had the most beautiful silver eyes that could make a wolf with blue eyes lower their heads in shame. Like really! Even _I'm _jealous and I have the most stunning green emerald eyes in Konoha! At least that's what people say, yea I'm not conceited or anything haha. Anyways back to the situation. Ai took my outstretched hand and smiled warmly at me, "You have stunning eyes" I murmured without realizing it and when I did, I blushed in embarrassment "Why thank you, you have stunning hair" She giggled "I get that a lot" I sighed. I really did, I mean seriously pink hair? But she has to get it every now and then too right? Because of her silver eyes of course

"What happenened, why were you injured?" Ai asked as she set the groceries she had been carrying down "Well me and my team were taking a small hiking trip and the mountain we were climbing sorta, collapsed. We weren't allowed to use chakra so when I tried it was too late and I had hit my head" I explained and she nodded "Oh I see well, that's understandable-Wait you have pink hair" She stated looking at me with wide eyes "Yes, I have pink hair. I thought you knew?" I was confused "You're a ninja and you're from Konoha" I nodded "Yes I a-" her voice interrupted me "There's a young man looking for you! Back at the village, he was searching for you" She snatched my hand from my side and dragged me out of the tent

* * *

Nothing. I've been here for at least 10 whole hours and it's getting dark. Where the hell was she? I've asked everyone here if they've seen her but all of them said 'no'. I'm getting irritated and where the _hell _are the mutt and Hyuga? I ain't got time to waste time in this town waiting for them, for all I know Sakura could be injured somewhere out in the woods! I saw a medical center and quickly walked in. She _had _to be in here if she was injured.

* * *

**Okay guys/girls this is how this part is going to go. **

Sakura's POV will be written like this  
_Sasuke's POV will be written like this_

So Ai dragged me out into a small town and started to search the streets. We walked and walked until she stopped in the middle of a medical center and a weapon store "He's got to be in there!" She exclaimed as she dragged me into the weapon store. Who would be in here? Naruto? Has he really come looking for me?

_She wasn't in there. But a lot of fangirls were so I ran out and ran across the street and into a weapon's store. I searched the place and then hid under the counter. "Where'd he go?" A fangirl screamed "HE'S AT THE SPA I'M SURE OF IT!" _

Fangirls? What the freak were they doing here? I then felt myself being pushed out of the store and into a restaurant that was across the street next to the medical center. This was getting super weird, I barely met the chick and now she was blabbering on about how some guy was looking for me? Yup she's crazy.

_I sighed as I walked out of the store and into a book store next door. She loved books so it's a pretty obvious place to look in, I walked up to the old man at the register "Excuse me sir but have you seen a girl with pink hair?" I asked and watched as he nodded FINALLY! Someone who can give me a good answer "Yes she's right across the street son, in that restaurant. She seemed in a hurry"_

We ran out of the store and into the streets. We ran until we stopped at a clothing store "He's in here for sure!" Ai yelled and dragged me in. Oh God kill me!

_I ran into the restaurant "Sakura!" I yelled while I searched the room "SAKURA!" I yelled again and a chef with a knife came out from the kitchen and chased me out of the store. I ran into the streets and ran like hell_

"Enough!" I yanked my hand away and glared at her "You keep sayin_g _'he's looking for you' but you don't even tell me who he is!" I yelled and she sighed "He's probably already gone let's just go back" We then started towards the woods

_I ran into a clothing store and asked for a girl with pink hair. He told me they ran outside so I now find myself scanning the streets but no luck. Suddenly no one knew where she was and it was like she just disappeared. Just my luck_

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of me, but I really must get going" I explained and Sora's mom shook her head "It's getting quite dark I think you should stay the night" I shook my head "Stop being a stubborn little kid and just stay" Ai suddenly said and I grew angry. Why would she say that to me? She seemed so nice a while ago! "I'm not being stubborn" I muttered and sat down near Sora's mom. It was then that I wondered. What's her name? "Excuse my rudeness but I did not quite catch your name I said facing the woman" She smiled "There's a time for everything" and she never did tell me her name.

When I awoke, Ai was screaming at me to wake up. I looked around and noticed the tent was gone "What's going on?" I asked as I rose from the sleeping bag provided for me "We're leaving so you're on your own now" Ai explained and I looked towards Sora's mom "You travel?" and she nodded "Yes and our time here is done" She explained and I stood "Well thank you, and goodbye then" I smiled at both of them and as I turned Sora's mom's voice stopped me "Noriko" I turned to her "Wha?" I was confused "Noriko is my name" She smiled and I grinned "It was nice meeting you Noriko" I then sprinted off into the trees

* * *

"What took you so long damn it?" I growled at the Hyuga and Inuzuka infront of me "Sorry we needed to find you first Uchiha" Neji answered and I scowled "Whatever lets just find an inn"

We found a small inn and right before we walked up to the regiser I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. I ran off into the streets and into the woods.

_Sakura's chakra_

* * *

**Hey people, I know I was gone for a few days. I last updated on 7-11-12 and well I haven't been on for 11 days haha but anyways, the reason being is that I have had no internet. Right now I'm stealing my best friends internet so I took advantage to upload thi short chapter, I'll update again later today so be on the look out n.n Please bare with me! thank you and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	16. So Wrong

**Okay just a quick note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! This chapter is dedicated to him and be aware that there IS Lemon, but I'll warn you just in case you want to skip it ;) But it's pretty much the chapter guys -.-**

* * *

"What took you so long damn it?" I growled at the Hyuga and Inuzuka infront of me "Sorry we needed to find you first Uchiha" Neji answered and I scowled "Whatever lets just find an inn"

We found a small inn and right before we walked up to the regiser I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. I ran off into the streets and into the woods.

_Sakura's chakra_

He felt it. It was so faint but it was _there._ He was running towards the source but it kept inching away from him. If he wasn't fast enough, he could lose her. He wouldn't let that happen though "Uchiha! What do you think you're doing?" Kiba yelled as he did his best to keep up with the prodigy "Shut up and follow!" Was Sasuke's only reply. These idiots weren't going to slow him down, he would surely leave them behind if they weren't fast enough. She was getting away. No. NO!. He pushed himself harder. She was not getting away. By that time the Hyuga and Inuzuka were forgotten as he reached the clearing he was sure she was in. And then he saw her. Her beautiful long pink hair flowing in the wind, her black shorts and red tank top were gone though. She was visibly naked. "Uchiha get up" What. The. Fuck. She sounds exactly like, "Uchiha get up!" LIKE NEJI!

He awoke with a gasp. And stared at the Hyuga in front of him. They were in the woods. So then, that never happened. Damn it! And here he thought he had found her! He immediately stood "When did you get here?" He asked "Not too long ago, but I just sensed Sakura's chakra at the village nearby and I thought you'd like to know" He smirked and Sasuke merely turned and headed towards the village. How could she be there? He was there all last night! Well it didn't matter now, all that mattered was finding her

* * *

After I had left Noriko and Ai, I decided to pay the small town a visit. I hadn't been there and even when Ai dragged me here, I didn't get to see it completely. It was small but that didn't matter. The people were friendly and I liked that. I saw a bookstore and walked in. But what if Naruto is looking for me? I can't just stay here, I have to get back to the village. Right when I turned though... "S-Sasuke?" He didn't answer as he dragged me out of the store. Not again! First Ai and now him? I didn't prevent it though. I saw Neji and Kiba but they didn't follow us. I wondered where he was taking me and why Neji and Kiba didn't come but I stayed quiet. He then turned and entered an inn. It wasn't night time though, why were we here? He got a room key and dragged me towards the room. Once we were inside, I found myself inside his arms "Don't ever scare me like that again" He whispered and my eyes widened, he was the one looking for me. And he had found me. He wasted his time on me and wasted his time today! He could've been at home enjoying this day but instead he's here hugging me "I'm sorry" I whispered as I hugged back. We didn't talk, we just stood there until I opened my mouth again "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun" He tensed and I realized I had added the 'kun' after his name "Sorry I didn't-" I found myself pushed up against the door with his forehead against mine. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

This was wrong.  
She couldn't do this.  
It was so _wrong_.  
"S-Sasuke"She whispered as his hands trailed from her abdomen to her smooth thighs. He didn't respond as he kept feeling her body, only wanting more. He growled. Her damn clothing was in the way but he quickly fixed that by roughly pulling her shirt above her pink head and shorts off her legs. Now she was left in only her underwear which consisted of a black bra and black panties. She _wanted _to stop him but her body _wanted_ another thing. When his rough hands trailed her stomach, she got goose bumps. When they reached her covered breasts, she wished for more. When his lips touched her neck, she shivered with delight. Oh how she _wanted _this.

He kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulder then licked his way back up to her jaw. He felt when she shivered and smirked at his reaction over her. He then lowered himself to her stomach and licked her there. Then he went back up to her neck and nibbled on the skin softly before biting down. She gasped at the sudden pressure and a blush appeared on her cheeks. He back off and looked at the mark he had left, yup that was good enough to show she was off limits. He picked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. He then kissed her. Her eyes widened. He was kissing her, and she didn't know whether to kiss back or not. When he licked her lower lip, she got her answer. She opened lightly and his tongue plunged in. Her hands were tangled in his raven locks as she kissed back. She didn't notice when he had thrown her on the bed or when he had taken off his shirt and pants. All she cared about were the lips that were above her own. Every single touch drove her mad. Her lower region was throbbing. Her hands were at his back as she licked his neck leaving a wet trail. He did the same except he bit down where it ended and she moaned softly. He kissed all the way down towards her chest but something was blocking his way. He picked her back up and unclasped the material before throwing it off to the side. His mouth covered her right peak and sucked hard. She moaned loudly this time. He started massaging the other one while his tongue worked on the one he was sucking. After a few minutes, he switched and gave the same treatment to the other . When he stopped, she whimpered but got excited when she felt his fingers tug at her panties. She lifted her waist up so he could remove them. His lips met hers again as he rubbed her clit. Her moan was muffled by his mouth and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each rub. Suddenly, he inserted a finger in her and a memory she tried so hard to forget came back.

_He slips a finger inside of her. She moans loudly and he grins_

_"Yes moan for me my little blossom" She cringes  
He adds another digit and she manages to hold in the moan. He starts pumping hard and fast. And she feels a tear slide down my cheek._

But this was not the horrible man that had done that to her. He would never hurt her. And she knew it. He added another finger and she moaned forgetting that awful memory. His long fingers pumped fast and hard and she threw her head back in pleasure. He kept at it until she came all over his hands. She watched with half lidded eyes as he licked his fingers clean and stood. He removed his boxers and his hard member was now in her view. She blushed and looked away. He climbed back onto the bed and on top of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. He kissed her passionately trying to make her forget about what he was about to do. It worked. She was too caught up in the kiss that she didn't feel his length press at her entrance but she definitely felt when he started to enter her. She broke the kiss in fear and stared at him confused when he offered his shoulder "Bite me" He stated and she placed her mouth over his shoulder and got ready. When he thought the time was right, he entered her completely. She felt the pain and bit down hard. He didn't know the pain she was going through but he knew it must be a lot due to the fact that she was biting pretty hard and surely drew blood. She was crying, it hurt like hell. She slowly lifted her mouth from his shoulder and noticed she had drawn blood. She licked it clean and pushed against him softly letting him know she was alright. He started moving slowly at first trying not to hurt her "I won't break" She whispered into his ear and he started moving faster. She was moaning loudly and he was holding them in. The way she felt him inside her felt so.. so.._good_. He was driving her over the edge but little did she know that she was doing the same "S-Sas..ke" She moaned and he dived in to kiss her. He stopped thrusting and pulled out. She looked at him confused when he laid on his back "Ride me" She blushed furiously but slowly hovered above him. She didn't know what to do, it was her first time. He had grabbed her waist and as if knowing what she was thinking, guided her down his length. She started pumping herself up and down. Sasuke never moved his hands from her waist as he threw his head back in pleasure. She was caught up in her work that she was thrown off guard when he suddenly switched back to their earlier position. He thrusted hard and fast "Aaa-aaah!" she really hoped no one was next door. She came and soon after he did too "Saa..kura" He hovered above her before pulling out and laying down next to her. Sakura wanted to cry, what they did was wrong. How could she do this to Sora? This was so _wrong_! "This.. This was" She couldn't talk "Shh we'll talk later" He stated as he pulled her closer and covered themselves with the blanket.

**(End)**

* * *

Aqua eyes looked up at the sky. She didn't like the feeling of today. It was his birthday and yet he wasn't here "Don't worry he'll be back" Naruto assured her "It's not that I'm worrying Naruto, it's just I have a bad feeling. Like the feeling of betrayal"

* * *

**Please review! I'm asking for 81 reviews today n.n I'll see you guys next time oh and I made a one-shot story for Sasuke's birthday!. Give it a try please!**_**. **_

_**Thank You  
SasuSaku story  
One-shot  
Summary:  
First a dumb mission but hey, nothing better than coming home to someone holding your fridge up right? Yea his birthday was pretty interesting  
About:  
The summary speaks for itself**_


	17. Engraved

When she awoke, she wanted to kill herself. She was the other woman. He had Sora for God's sake! _She _was nothing but the other woman. What had she and Sasuke _done_? Nobody could know about this. If they did, they would surely think of her as a 'whore'. This had to be kept a secret, there was no way she'd let this go into the outside world. But how would she do that? She couldn't just tell Sasuke never to talk about it because he surely would not. He would want to talk about it and he would _want _to tell Naruto or something. But she couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't _let it happen. With that thought, she placed her palm on Sasuke's forehead "Fūinjutsu" She whispered

* * *

"Kiba shut up or I will shut you up myself" I threatened as I knocked three times on the bedroom door where Sakura and Sasuke were, or at least that's what the lady at the desk said. No response, I knock three times again "Haruno, Uchiha are you in there?" I heard footsteps scurrying towards the door and soon it was flung open "Neji! Hello there,you might want to wake Sasuke up by the way" Sakura smiled as she walked past me "Where are you going?" Kiba asked "Oh right hey do any of you two have any cash on you? I want to buy Sasuke a birthday gift before the day ends so yea but since he fell asleep and all" Sakura looked into the bedroom and then back at me. I sighed and handed her one-hundred yen "Thanks!" She smiled "Better hurry Sakura, the day ends in three hours and so does Sasuke's birthday!" Kiba grinned and she was gone before I could even look her way "She better not have just taken your money and bounced" Kiba muttered and I ignored him as I walked up to the Uchiha and pushed him off the bed. He immediately stood as if in fear of being attacked and we were greeted with his umm... 'Thing' I quickly looked away "EWWW DUUUUDE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I heard a voice yell which I knew was Kiba but that didn't matter right now, all that matter was getting this man dressed. How the freak did he sleep butt naked? Sasuke quickly looked around and gathered his clothes, quickly puttting them on. It was then that Kiba started being a pervert "Hey hey, that thing was huge! How the hell did that fit inside Sakura?" He muttered in a low voice but I could tell Sasuke caught a few words "So Uchiha, what the hell happened?" Sasuke then looked at me and Kiba strangely "I don't know" he answered and I could tell he wasn't lying

* * *

I really hoped it would work because if it didn't, I'm screwed. And I mean really screwed like to the point to where it would be an embarrassment to even say 'Hello I'm Sakura Haruno'. Oh shit! Sasuke's still naked, that's not good. Now what will I do? But well if the jutsu works then it should be no problem but if it doesn't... Eh I'll worry about that later, right now all I gotta do is find Sasuke a gift. Oh I know! I should get him a tomato, or maybe a tomato tree or is it a tomato bush? Oh my God what is wrong with me! Just get him a normal gift Sakura, like a bracelet or something. Oww what was that? I turned to my right where a small shack was located at and found a necklace that caught my eye. It's chain wasn't really a _chain _it was a string and the pendant which was a ruby, was shaped into a flame. I must have been looking for a long time because the merchant walked over to me "Find anything you like miss?" I nodded and pointed at the necklace "How much is that?" He picked it up "One-hundred yen and before you ask why it's so expensive, it's because we engrave a name on the back of it so that it looks larger and readable on the front. Would you like to do that?" I quickly nodded, that would be perfect! "Name?" He asked as he took the ruby off the string. Should I put 'Uchiha Sasuke' or just 'Sasuke' or just 'Uchiha'? Why the hell am I over thinking this? "Sasuke" I said and he quickly took out a pen and paper "Could you spell that?" I nodded "S.A.S.U.K.E"

* * *

I watched as Sakura walked through the door with her hands behind her back "Would you mind explaining why I was naked with you in the room?" She looked as calm as ever as she answered "You took a shower and then you merely got under the covers saying how much of a pain I was and that you were tired, I tried to object but you just waved me off" She said as she took a small white box from behind her back and gently placed it in my hands"Happy birthday Sasuke. It's sorta late but well you fell asleep and yea" I slowly opened it and the first thing I saw was red. I picked it up and saw that it was a ruby necklace, the ruby shaped into a flame but what I didn't expect was my name to be inside the stone "Thank you" I smirked and she smiled widely "Do you like it?" I nodded "My question to you is, how'd you get my name inside the gem?" She shook her head "It's not _inside _it, it's engraved on the back in small letters but it appears readable on the front" She explained and then Neji walked in "Are we read to leave?" I nodded and looked at Sakura "Let's go home Sasuke-kun" My eyes widened for a mere second as I realized she used the suffix and didn't correct herself which meant she actually _meant _it. I smirked once again

* * *

"Have you ever felt the feeling of betrayal Hokage-sama?" Sora asked me and I thought about it, have I actually felt it? "Well back when me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme were genins, I used to feel betrayed whenever Sakura-chan would show more love for Sasuke-teme than for me. I guess it wasn't actually until Sasuke-teme left the village that I realized how much Sakura-chan really loved Sasuke-teme and all of that betrayal disappeared. Why the sudden question?" I finished and watched as she turned to look at me "No reason. But tell me, has it ever been so deep that it could not be erased?" I shook my head "No"

* * *

The jutsu had worked! That was great news for her yet she couldn't help but to feel sad. She had erased that wonderful night she and Sasuke had and now he no longer remembered it. But she did. It was for the best though

_"This.. This was" She couldn't talk "Shh we'll talk later" He stated as he pulled her closer and covered themselves with the blanket._

A sad smiled graced her lips as a silent tear strode down her cheek. They never _did _talk later...

* * *

**Hey guys! Please read because this is IMPORTANT! I hope you liked it but I won't know unless you review! So do that now but don't press 'Review' until you finish reading this... Oh and the jutsu Sakura used is real! It was used my Minato(4th hokage) in the 4th Naruto Shippuden movie and please just pretend Sakura can do it too! Alright well sadly this story will be coming to an end around August so yea u,u but don't worry there's still more chapters coming up! :D also I've made yet another poll where you vote on which story you want me to start when I'm finished with Catch Me there's only 3 stories of which I thought of and the last choice is you PM-ing me suggesting a story of any couple you'd like... Please participate I'd really appreciate it.. 90 reviews and I'll update! **

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	18. Battle Start!

**DiamondDreams789FIFi you're question will be answered at the end of the chapter in the A/N **

* * *

"So how many days will it take us to reach the village?" I asked as we made our way through the forest "About three at the least, since today is coming to an end we have to camp out" Neji answered "Oh right! Happy birthday Sasuke and sorry I congratulated you one hour before the day ended but well my bad" Kiba scratched the back of his head and Sasuke merely nodded "Well at least now you're as old as Sakura" Kiba decided to add in and Sasuke glared "Kiba shut up, and happy late birthday Uchiha" Neji didn't turn around as he kept leading us to a place where we would camp "We were at an inn and you didn't want to stay?" I sighed knowing I could've slept on a warm cozy bed but instead I would be on a cold dirty floor "Are you complaining?" Sasuke smirked at me "No it's just that it would've been better" I answered "That's complaining Sakura" Sasuke chuckled and oh dear lord it was magical! "I'm going to punch you in the face" I threatened and he merely got closer to me and offered his face "Then do it" He was mocking me, this little punk was _mocking _me! So I did what I said I would do, I outstretched my fist and right as I got inches away from his face, I opened my palm. **Slap!**

* * *

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" A small shy voice asked "Yes thank you Hinata-chan" I answered as I turned from the window to face her "You, you seem very n-nervous" She commented "Well, it's just I'm worried about Sakura-chan. What if Sasuke didn't find her? See, this is a reason I don't like about being Hokage! I can't go out there like I used to!" I sighed and she giggled "Eh? Why are you laughing Hinata-chan?" I asked quite confused "O-Oh no r-reason, it's j-just that you d-didn't call Sasuke-san 'Sasuke-teme' l-like you always do" A smile found it's way onto my lips "Well, he is like a brother to me and well I guess he isn't really considered a bastard to me. I always call him a teme because I like the attention he gives me when I do, even if it's anger" I chuckled and watched as her face got red "U-Um Naruto-kun, that m-makes you s-sound g-gay" My chuckling stopped "N-No! Hinata-chan I'm not gay!" I yelled and quickly regained my composure "It's just that he always treats me like I'm not even important and I'm a waste of air you know? And well he never really pays that much attention to me so I like it when he does, even if it's anger. I guess you could say I look up to him." I then thought about it "Except I don't look up to the whole turning evil for a few years and stuff but I guess I look up to his strength" She smiled and nodded "It's like me and Neji-niisan, I look up to him a lot. And he's the r-reason I am w-who I am t-today" I laughed "That's great! Because you fight like awesome when you're mad. Like with...With Pein" She blushed and looked down "Did ya' mean it?" I asked and she nodded slowly "Yes I did"

* * *

I don't know what came over me when I slapped him.. Maybe I went to far but now that I'm looking at him holding his red cheek, I regret it "S-Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry" I whispered as I placed my hand over his and revealed his cheek which was already starting to bruise "Hn I brought it on myself" He answered as I healed him "Still, I shouldn't have hit you. I never do" I sighed, what is going on with me? I swear it's like I'm not even myself anymore "Hey sorry to burst your bubble but lets camp here" Kiba said as he put his stuff down and unpacked his sleeping bag, Neji did the same and took out a spare for Sasuke "Um I don't have a sleeping bag" I said as they all laid down suddenly, one was thrown at my face "Thought you would need it" Neji smirked as he laid down. I sighed and spread it out on the floor "Goodnight guys" I then drifted off to sleep tomorrow would be a new day and-OH MY GOD KAZUMI!

* * *

"Ne aunt Ino where did you say mommy and uncle Sasuke were?" Ino laughed "Okay honey we went over this, mommy and Sasuke are somewhere out in the forest making little brothers and sisters for you!" Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome. Kazumi-chan don't believe you're aunt she's being weird, your mommy and uncle Sasuke are out camping for a few days they'll be back soon" Ino snorted "Buzz kill" She muttered "Ne but why did they go camping!" Kazumi insisted "You ask to many questions Kazumi-chan, why not just go and play with my son Kazuke-kun outside? He still can't do the substitution jutsu and maybe you two can work together" Sai answered as he walked into the room "Alright!" And the little girl was off "Kazuke-kun!" Kazumi ran up to the boy and smiled widely "What do you want?" He asked "Well you see, I have this weird feeling that you can't do the substitution jutsu" Kazuke blushed in embarrassment "W-What makes you think that? Of course I can do it!" She grinned evilly "Oh alright, well lets see it then" Kazuke looked at the floor "U-Um not right now, I'm hungry" She sighed "Your mom said you already ate" He panicked "W-Well you s-see, I'm really tired that's a-all" She smirked "Oh so you can't even make one? You know, like this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A replica of the girl appeared next to her and Kazuke grew scared "Get him"

* * *

"No way! Is that a flying squirrel?" Kiba's yell woke everyone in the camp. Suddenly barking noises and scratchings started to be heard "Kiba shut your dog up" Sasuke muttered "Actually Akamaru isn't the one making all the noise Sasuke-kun" I yawned "Hn Kiba," Said man turned around "Yes Sasuke?" It was then that this seemed vaguely familiar "You're annoying" Sasuke stated before turning around to sleep "No Sasuke get up we're leaving" I ordered and he grunted but nonetheless got up. We had walked for a few miles but I could still not see the village! Why could that be? I mean I see the Hokage Stone Faces but it doesn't look like we're getting any closer. Ugh it's just like that time at the chuunin exams when we walked towards the- Wait a minute! "KAI!" I yelled and sure enough the genjutsu wore off "What? We've been walking in circles this whole time!" Kiba yelled tiredly "Good eye Sakura" Neji praised and I nodded my head "Alright whoever you are, you suck at masking your chakra so come out here already" Sasuke sighed and unsheathed his kusanagi which Neji was nice enough to bring back from Konoha. It was then that Madara appeared in front of Sakura pushing her into a corner and a chakra barrier appeared around her "N-No!" She yelled as she tried to punch through the barrier but only got shocked with every punch she threw "Sakura stop, you'll just hurt yourself!" Neji yelled as he activated his byakugan "You're messing with the wrong people" Kiba muttered as he and Akamaru took a soldiers pill "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Akamaru growled as his fur spiked up and turned a dark red color "FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled and the battle begun.

* * *

**Okay ummm ****DiamondDreams789FIFi.. The Memory Erasing Seal is a technique erases certain memories of all those who are in the seal, including the caster. However, it is possible that the target may once again remember what was erased as a vague dream. So in other words, no it cannot be undone unless someone helps him remember I hope that helps! Anyways dear fans please review and I expect 98 reviews (or 100 either one is good) and then I'll update so goodbye for now!**

******~*Sakii-chan*~**


	19. You Fool

**Punch!**  
**Swish!**  
**Slice!**  
Madara kept avoiding each and every one of their hits and Sakura was so helpless as she watched the fight. What could Madara want? Was he still angered about her escape? Sasuke was swiftly dodging every punch Madara threw his way while Neji tried his best to hit the man with the gentle fist. Kiba was on the sidelines trying to find an opening. Sasuke punched and kicked, but his attemps to hit the enemy were futile. Madara then decided to start using his sword and right as Kiba jumped at him, Madara slashed the sword across boys stomach causing a severe wound. While he was distracted, Neji managed to use gentle fist on Madara's stomach. Madara kneeled on the floor and right as Sasuke raised his sword to deliver the final blow, he disappeared. When he appeared again, he was behind the byakugan user and by the time he figured it out, it was too late. The masked man kicked Neji on the back. A sickening crack was heard and Sakura tried so desperately to block the sound of Neji's cries out. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes even when the scream was over "Madara you bastard!" Sasuke, who was the only one left, yelled angrily and activated his sharingan "Come back with me Sasuke, I believe your business was not done. You did not capture the eight-tails and since you did swear your loyalty to me, you need to fulfill the request" Madara stated "I did no such thing! And if you want the eight-tails so bad, go get it yourself!" Sasuke growled as he made a move to attack

"Foolish boy, do not think that just because your brother was once my comrade that I'll go easy on you" Madara stated "Well it's not like I'll give a fuck!" Sasuke charged. The raven haired boy was kicked and punched but yet he kept getting up. Once again he charged and manged to get one punch on his enemy but once again he was brought down viciously by a series of punches. Sakura who couldn't take it anymore yelled out "No Sasukee!Madara leave them alone, if it is me you want then you can take me! But leave the others ALONE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Madara was momentarily distracted by the shouts that emanated from Sakura and the boy below him used it to his advantage. Sasuke's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with Madara's ankles, throwing him off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Madara found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as pebbles dug painfully into his back. He finally regained composure just in time to roll away from a kick to the ribs. With them caught up in the fight, they didn't notice Kiba dragging himself towards Sakura "K-Kiba you shouldn't move!" She hissed but he merely ignored her and slowly stood once he reached her "I'm getting you out of there Sakura" He said as he used his claws to start digging "You don't honestly think you'll be able to make a hole big enough to slip out in a matter of minutes do you?" Sakura watched as his nails dug deep into the soil and took the dirt out in big chunks.

Sasuke slid his foot on the ground as if to trip the masked man but the man dodged by jumping back. Just as Sasuke wanted. Before Madara could notice, Sasuke disapperaed and appeared behind him sword drawn ready to slice him in half "Damn" Madara cursed as he tried to avoid the blow but Sasuke managed to stab his upper arm rendering Madara's left hand useless "You fool! I've shown you enough mercy, now you will DIE!" Madara yelled obviously angered and everything happened too fast in Sasuke's eyes. But too slow in Sakura's. Madara punched Sasuke straight in the face, grabbed him by his raven locks and threw him against a tree "Don't say I didn't warn you" Madara chuckled evilly before punching Sasuke in the stomach, kicking his face with the tip of his foot and then lifting him by the throat "Sasuke no!" Sakura yelled as she punched against the barrier trying so hard to break free. She was crying. She was crying for him. She was crying for Sasuke! She needed to get out of here, he had to help Sasuke! Why was she so weak? So weak that she could do nothing but watch her teammates fall. So weak. Just so _weak_! "You were of good use to me Sasuke, but it appears that you'd rather defy me than join me. You know too much of my plans against Konoha. And for that, I must kill you" Madara said as he used Sasuke's own sword to penetrate through its masters body. Right through the chest.

Right through his heart.

* * *

Dark clouds gathered quickly above the land and the sky started to roar. Naruto who was in his office finishing paperwork noticed the sudden change of climate. It was so beautiful earlier, and there were no signs of bad weather so what could have happened? Naruto started to worry, he stood and walked towards the window to get a better look outside. Children were running to what he assumed would be their homes, men and women did the same and soon the streets of Konoha were empty. Little prickling noises started to be heard, and his windows were starting to become blurry. The Heavens were crying.

* * *

"SASUKE!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I watched as Madara threw Sasuke's body to the side and then turned to me "Well no use in keeping you anymore" He chuckled and disappeared. The barrier around me disappeared as well and as soon as it did, I was running to be at Sasuke's side "S-Sasuke!" I reached him and kneed down next to him. His clothes were getting soaked in his blood but the rain was washing it away. I picked him up gently and placed him on my lap "Sasuke, p-please wake up!" No response "S-Sasuke you fool!" I cried and yet no response from the boy below me. I couldn't waste any time though, I quickly started taking off his shirt to inspect the wound and as I did I noticed something around his neck. He was wearing it, he was wearing the necklace I gave him! A tear fell on his chest but it mixed with the rain drops and the blood that seeped out of Sasuke's wound. Placing a hand above the wound I focused my chakra and closed my eyes. The sword went straight through him and he could be dea-"No way!" I opened my eyes and stared at the man below me "You fool" I whispered as I smiled down at him.

_"You were of good use to me Sasuke, but it appears that you'd rather defy me than join me. You know too much of my plans against Konoha. And for that, I must kill you" Madara said as he thrust the sword foward. Sasuke thinking fast, shoved his body slightly to the left._

"What if you wouldn't have been able to avoid it? Then you would've been dead" I felt more tears slide down my cheeks "S-Sakura, could you please gauge this up or something?" Kiba asked as he made his way towards me "Oh right, here let me heal you" He backed away from my hands "No, use your chakra on Sasuke and Neji. They need it more than I do" He smiled and I nodded. I managed to heal Sasuke's wound enough to stop the bleeding but not enough to close the wound. I used his shirt as a temporary gauge and tied it around his chest "Alright done" I sighed and walked over to Neji who was barely even conscious "Neji this will hurt. Your back has been broken and I need to push the bones back into place" I didn't give him time to answer as I forcefully pushed him down against the floor "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Neji cried for the first time in his life that day.

"Kiba we have to get to the village by tonight, no exceptions!" I said and he nodded "Akamaru!" Said dog appeared next to Sasuke's body and Kiba carefully picked up the boy and placed him on top of his dog "I'll carry Neji, lets go!" Kiba yelled and Sakura nodded. Sasuke could die if they didn't get him to the village by tonight.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata barged into my office panting "What is it Hinata-" She yelled out something and it took me a while for her words to reach me "Sasuke's in the hospital on the verge of death!" I ran past her towards the hospital. This must've been why the Heavens were crying today.

* * *

Sakura and Kiba stood outside the surgery room, they weren't allowed in there. Even Sakura who was the top medical ninja next to Tsunade, was prohibited to enter the room. Neji was being attended by Ino and two other nurses, they explained that he would be just find but he needed rest for now. So now they were outside the room Sasuke was in and she was scared. She was so _scared._ What if he didn't make it? What if Tsunade couldn't save him? What then? She continued to cry even with Kiba telling her that it would be okay "Kiba stop, I'm grateful that you're trying to calm me down but... It's not working" He sighed and looked down. The door opened and I was on my feet looking at Tsunade with hopeful eyes "He's alive" She stated and I smiled "Thank goodn-" I didn't get to finish my sentence

"He's in a coma"

_Why does God hate me so much?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And well I didn't get 98 reviews like I asked, but well it was one review again so I decided to update. That and it would mess up the plans I have for the story if I don't update frequently... I already have a the ending date for the story so yea... But until next time! :D**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


	20. Without You

**August 1st**

**...**

**...**

I just found out something that I can't deal with alone. Sasuke went into a coma 4 days ago and is slowly healing. I haven't seen Sora so I assume she is travelling for the time being. Naruto had been crying when they told him about Sasuke's condition, he was so torn down saying that he had just brought the bastard back and he was leaving again. I was assigned as nurse today and well I'm glad. Now we won't be separated.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**September**

**...**

**...**

I walked down the halls of the hospital. Tsunade had told me that she didn't want me at the hospital for the next 24 hours. She said I was too anti-social now and that I needed to get out there. So against my will, I'm leaving the hospital and not returning till a day from now. I sighed as the sun warmed my body. I decided to pay Ino a visit since I hadn't seen here for some time.

"So how's the baby doing?" She asked as she served me some tea "It's doing just fine" I sighed as I rubbed my still flat stomach "You know, I'll help you through this" Ino smiled "I appreciate that thank you" she then frowned "What about Sora?" I dropped my cup and it shattered on the floor "S-Sorry, I haven't told her anything. She still doesn't know I'm expecting a baby"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**October**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke's been in a coma for 3 months now still showing no signs of even being alive. Tsunade told me that they're giving him until the end of the year before they finally pronounce he's dead. I've ben visiting him every day for the past 4 months, being a doctor at the hospital really helps out in that. Kazumi's comes with me some days, but she's usually at the Academy or with Kazuke so she's rarely here. Yes, I'm currently with him. I was his nurse, I was to take care of him. His pale face was so serene, it was as if he was just sleeping. His raven locks were growing and now reached just below his chin. Since he couldn't move and we weren't allowed to move him, I had to wash his body. As I reached for his bed sheet my growing stomach rubbed against the edge of the bed. I removed the sheet and placed a hand on my stomach, maybe that was a reason as to why Tsunade made me his nurse. We were expecting a child. I continued to remove his clothing but the door opened so I quickly covered his naked form with the sheet once again "You should knock before-!" aqua clashed with emerald "Sora, what are you doing here?" I asked "I'm leaving tonight" She stated and I looked at her in disbelief "So you're just going to leave like this? Your boyfriend is in a coma!" I was angered "And is also going to be a father" She stated and my eyes went wide, she knew. Nobody was supposed to know who the father was except for Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto "You're crazy, he would never do that. He isn't the kind of man to go around sleeping with woman" I sighed and walked up to her "Don't try to fool me Sakura! I am not stupid, you're exactly four months and if you count back it is obvious it happened sometime after the hiking trip!" Sora yelled at me but she didn't look angered "Why would you leave like this? You can't leave him alone" I whispered "I sent a hawk to him on his birthday," She looked out the window "You didn't," I shook my head in anger or just to go against her I didn't know "I broke up with him in that message, I explained everything from me being a traveler medic to how we would not work out. I leave him in your hands Sakura" She then walked out

**...**

**...**

**...**

**November**

**...**

**...**

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled warmly as I sat next to his bed "Well you're going to be a father of a baby boy" I gently moved his hand to place it above my stomach "What am I going to do without you Sasuke-kun?" I was crying again. This is what it has been like for the past 4 months and a half, I would come here and explain how everyone's doing just hoping that he'd give out a signal to say he was listening. But he never did. I sighed and wiped my tears "Kazumi really misses you, she wanted to show you her improved shadow clone technique but well, you're still asleep. Kakashi has been coming over I hope? So you should know how he's doing. Naruto," I trailed off letting my hand lightly grab his "Naruto really misses you too, he misses his rival, he misses his brother Sasuke-kun! So why? Why don't you come back to us? Why don't you come back to me?" I was hugging him tears drenching the left side of his pillow. One more month left.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_**Hey guys well this is the end for this chappie, yea it's short I know but I'll be updating twice today(: So please review give me some support because honestly I really need it u,u... See ya later! ;)**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	21. I Love You

**November 14th**

My belly grew bigger as the days went by. I had been staying with Sasuke everyday, he was the only thing that kept me going. There were days when I tell him how everyone was doing, and there were others when I'd just sit by his side enjoying my time with him. Today was one of those days. I was sitting there stroking his cheek when Ino came in "Lets go out forehead" She smiled

**...**

"Kazuke's growing a soft spot for Kazumi, isn't that sweet?" Ino laughed and I nodded "Yes but I believe he's had a soft spot for her since the day they met Ino" I sighed as the wind blew against my cheek "Well true but it's just so cute!" She squealed and stopped walking "Why did you stop?" I asked and she pointed at the BBQ place "Ino" I muttered and she pouted "Come on Sakura! You're pregnant and I'm hungry!" She started to fake cry "No Ino," She gave me the puppy eyes with the quivering lips "No" Stare "Ino" Quiver "Stop" Puppy cry "..." Tear "Oh alright" Grin "Yahooo! Let's go then!" She yelled

**...**

**...**

**...**

**November 21st**

Times weren't to hard anymore, Kazumi had been coming with me to the hospital a lot and has even started talking to Sasuke too. She would almost always talk about Kazuke and the Academy but I didn't mind and I'm sure he didn't either. Today she was with me and was currently talking to him as I finished some paperwork "So then I did the shadow clone technique and I totally kicked his butt! But then Kazuke tripped me so I got a bad scratch on my leg. When you wake up can you burn him? Cause I told him that you would and I don't want to be a liar" I smiled, Kazumi really thought he would wake up. I did too but, the way she made it seem like he was merely asleep while she talked was incredible "Well I'll let you continue your sleep, goodnight daddy" Now that shocked me.

**...**

**...**

We walked home in silence. I had just opened the door and walked inside when Kazumi decided it was time to drop the bomb "The baby is uncle Sasuke's baby isn't it?" I stood there shocked, she'd never asked me that. She just said she was happy to have a little brother and final. But now here she was asking me who the father was "Yes, this baby, _your _baby brother is Sasuke's" She smiled "Great! I can't wait to meet the little guy" She kissed my stomach before running to her room. You really are something Kazumi.

**December 11th**

**...**

**...**

People (Kakashi,Tsunade and Naruto) have been telling me to name my child. But I couldn't, I couldn't name him without Sasuke. I refused. I kept on talking to Sasuke during his 'sleep' and kept telling him about the village. It was approaching quite fast, Tsunade had commented one day. I knew what she meant. She meant that Sasuke's time was running out "Tsunade can't you give him some more time?" I asked "No Sakura, I'm afraid not" She sighed "Please! I know he'll wake up just give him a little bit more time!" She stood up "I am sorry Sakura but that I cannot do!" I stood up and ran out the door. I headed upstairs, straight into Sasuke's room. I was on the seat next to his bed,my face buried on the small left over space at his side "S-Sasuke, please come back. Time is running out" I held his hand tightly and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**December 25th**

**...**

**...**

Christmas wasn't a joyful day. At least not for me. Sasuke still wasn't with us and it didn't help that Naruto was making preparations for the funeral. I couldn't be with him today because I wanted to spend it with Kazumi, I missed her. I've been spending so much time at the hospital that I practically forgot I had a daughter to take care of, she said it was alright because she understood I was sad about Sasuke. But I have to make it up to her so I stopped at the hospital for a quick hello. I was greeted with the other nurses who quickly ran over to me handing me gifts "Thank you" I smiled and kept walking towards Sasuke's room. I sat down, it had become a routine to just come and talk about the days that passed by, "I can't stay with you today, I'm going to be spending the day with Kazumi. She says hello by the way. I have to go," I stood and walked over to kiss his cheek "Merry Christmas"

**...**

I had just gotten home with all the gifts that the nurses gave me. I sat down on the couch and waited for Kazumi to arrive. She had gone to Naruto's house for a while since I had said I'd go to the hospital real quick. I had gotten Kazumi a puppy (courtesy of Kiba) just because she absolutely loved Akamaru and had tried to steal him once. I slowly opened the gifts and found that most of them were baby clothes, and one of them was a baby name book.

"Sakura-chan!" The door burst open and I jumped up "Oh my God Naruto don't do that!" I yelled, he had terrified me with that sudden entrance "She said yes! Hinata-chan said she'd marry me!" He yelled happily as he dragged in a red faced Hyuga after him "Uncle Naruto you said you wouldn't make a scene!" Kazumi walked in and came straight to me and hugged me "Merry Christmas Kazumi. And congratulations on your engagement Naruto" I smiled and walked up to hug the couple "You don't mind if we spend Christmas with you guys right?" Naruto asked and I shook my head "Not at all"

"grrraaaaauuuugh! Gruaaaaauugh!"

"Was that a dog?"

"Merry Christmas Kazumi"

"O my God it's so cute!"

"Ne Sakura-chan, how come she got a puppy and I didn't?"

**...**

**...**

**December 31**

**...**

**...**

"Come on Sasuke, they'll be here any minute! Please wake up, please!" I begged as I hugged him tightly. He wasn't responding, today was the last day. Tsunade would be here any second to take him away "Sasuke, your baby needs a father. Come on! Wake up, don't let them take you away!" before I could try to talk again, the door was opened "I'm sorry Sakura, but it's time" Tsunade looked sad as she said this "NO! SASUKE WAKE UP, SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! SHOW THEM!" I hugged him as hard as I could while crying my eyes out "Sakura enough!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled me away from him. Nurses came in and started taking him away. I struggled against my sensei "NO! SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" I reached my hand out desperately trying to grasp his. It never happened

* * *

_**Alright that's it for today guys, please review and tell me what you thought :) Until tomorrow! Or idk maybe I'll update at midnight tonight ;) Who knows but until next time! OH! and guys it's time to start voting which story you'd like me to start after I finish this one, like really because I need to start writing the prologue for it, so put your votes in. The Poll will end the day this story ends so yeaa,, alright that's all!**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	22. I Remember

**January**

**...**

**...**

I sat there looking out the window, I hadn't slept for days and when I did, I had to wake up early. I had stopped eating but Tsunade forced me to eat saying that the baby needed it. I sighed and turned away from the outside view "It's very nice outside Sasuke-kun" I smiled as I sat down next to him "When you wake up, we should take a nice long walk" Still no response from him. He was getting skinnier to the point where you could see his cheekbones and his hair reached his shoulders now. He needed a hair cut. I had managed to convince Tsunade to give him some more time

_"Come on Sasuke, they'll be here any minute! Please wake up, please!" I begged as I hugged him tightly. He wasn't responding, today was the last day. Tsunade would be here any second to take him away "Sasuke, your baby needs a father. Come on! Wake up, don't let them take you away!" before I could try to talk again, the door was opened "I'm sorry Sakura, but it's time" Tsunade looked sad as she said this "NO! SASUKE WAKE UP, SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! SHOW THEM!" I hugged him as hard as I could while crying my eyes out "Sakura enough!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled me away from him. Nurses came in and started taking him away. I struggled against my sensei "NO! SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" I reached my hand out desperately trying to grasp his. The nurse were out of the room and so was Sasuke "NO! Tsunade-sama it's not fair! You only gave him five months! Give him seven more, that'll be a complete year!" I yelled and she sighed "Sakura you I can-" I grasped her shoulders tightly "YOU'RE BEING UNFAIR!"_

He had until July 31 to wake up. I sighed and sat down "Ne Sasuke-kun, is the place you are at comfy? Is it so comfy that you do not want to come back?" I placed a hand on my stomach and looked out the window once more. I was to be due on April 17

**...**

**...**

**...**

**February**

**...**

**...**

Valentine's Day was lonely. All of Rookie Nina had their dates and Kazumi had Kazuke which left me all alone. I didn't mind because being with Sasuke was all I could care about but being the only one talking was getting boring. I had told him about my plans. If he woke up by the time I gave birth, he would name the child. If he didn't then I would name him 'Sasuke Uchiha Jr' Naruto loved the idea because well, every Uchiha had raven locks and black eyes. Which would mean he'd look exactly like his father! I was grateful for that because I didn't want him having pink hair. I stroked his long hair and soon jumped up "OH! Sasuke-kun, he's kicking. Your son is kicking!" I placed his hand above my swollen stomach and turned to look at his pale face "Do you feel it Sasuke-kun?" I sighed when I received no reply and placed his hand back at his side "Daddy! I have to tell you about today! It was so much fun!" Looks like it was Kazumi's turn to talk to him. She started blabbering on about Uramaka and Kazuke. Uramaka was the name of the female puppy I gave her for Christmas, it's 'Akamaru' spelled backwards. She really loved that dog

**...**

**...**

**...**

**March**

**...**

**...**

I was cleaning Sasuke when a knock on the door was heard "One moment" I dressed him in the hospital robe again and covered him with the blanket "Come in!" Tsunade walked in "Go with the girls, a little time outside will do you good. I'll take care of Sasuke" I looked at her "Is that an order?" She sighed and nodded. I walked towards the door and stopped right next to her "He better be here when I come back Tsunade-sama"

**...**

"So Hinata, how's the sex?" Tenten asked "W-What?" Hinata blushed madly "Eh? Don't tell me he hasn't touched you yet" Ino said and Hinata shook her head "We're going to wait until we're married" Ino snorted "Now where's the fun in that?" They had decided to go Ichiraku's and have a small girl's talk. Sakura was actually having fun until they asked 'that question' "So how's Sasuke?" She started to play with her food "Well depends on how you look at it. He's getting skinnier and skinnier from the lack of food and paler from the lack of sunlight" They decided to leave it at that. At the end of the girl's talk, Hinata said she would take some miso ramen to Naruto and Tenten mentioned something about training with Neji. So that left Sakura and Ino. They walked towards the park to pick up their children "Um forehead girl I have to tell you something" Sakura turned to her and asked her to continue. Ino sucked in a deep breath and then let it all out in a big blob of words "I'mpregnantandIdon'tknowwhattotellSai" Sakura sighed "So you're pregnant again and you can't find a way to tell Sai about it" Ino nodded "Well how about the truth?" Sakura suggested and Ino shook her head "What if he thinks it's too many children to deal with? And what if he leaves me?" Ino panicked "Look Ino, Sai married you for a reason and honestly I don't see why he would think another child would be too many. I think it'd be too little!" Ino laughed "Right, but how will I tel him?" Sakura shrugged "Same way you told him about Kazuke?" Ino thought about it for a moment "You're right, hey our kids are right there" Ino pointed and Sakura spotted Kazumi "Hey Kazumi! Time to go home!" Said girl made her way to her mother with a small black Great Pyrenees behind her "Mommy Uramaka peed on a little kid today and he didn't even make a fuss. And he started licking it off saying not to waste apple juice!" Kazumi exclaimed "So do dogs pee apple juice?" Kazuke asked and Ino's eye twitched "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!"

**...**

"Okay Kazumi go inside and get ready for bed, I just have to check up on Sasuke and I'll be back. Uramaka, take care of her alright?" The black puppy barked in response and I made my way to the hospital. I was wearing my old ninja shoes since I couldn't wear my black combat boots due to the heel and a red dress similar to the one I wore in my genin years except it didn't have the slits on the side and it didn't show the Haruno simbol. I opened the hospital doors and greeted the other nurses. I reached Sasuke's room and walked inside. No change. He was still gone. I sat down next to him "Hey Sasuke-kun, I'll be due soon and I guess you won't be able to name your child right?" No answer "I'll be here tomorrow again to tell you how the day went today since it's getting pretty late, goodnight" I kissed his cheek and stood. I took a step foward and a hand grasped mine. Onyx clashed with glassy emerald "S-Sasuke-kun?" I couldn't believe it. He was in a coma a few minutes ago and yet here he was looking straight at me "S-Sakura?" Tears fell down my face "Sasuke-kun!" I threw myself on top of him hugging him tightly never wanting to let go "Tsunade-sama! He's awake!" I yelled hoping someone would hear. He hugged back and we just stayed that way until I stopped crying. When I pulled away I wiped the tears away "What happened?" He asked "You were in a coma for eight months" I answered

"I need water" I quickly stood and ran over to the sink "Here you go" I handed him a small glass of water and he drank it in one gulp "More?" he nodded and I walked over to the sink again "You got, fat" I threw the glass of water at his face but he dodged so it hit the wall "I'm not fat, I'm _pregnant_!" His eyes widened "Who's the father?" I watched as he looked down at his hands and that's when it hit me. I used the jutsu on him and he didn't remember "Sasuke-kun, I need you to do something for me" He slowly nodded "Think back to when you found me at the small village" He looked at me "Alright" I sighed "Do you, do you remember what happened?" he shook his head "I remember finding you outside the bookstore" I gulped "I did something horrible" he didn't answer "When you found me, you took me into an inn. There we sorta... Did 'it' and I couldn't hurt Sora like that so I used the memory erasing seal on you so that you wouldn't remember" His eyes widened again "Are you telling me that.." I nodded "Yes, the baby I am expecting is yours Sasuke-kun" he looked away and I grew scared. He stayed quiet and I stood up, tears ready to fall again. I ran towards the door "Sakura, wait!" I stopped but didn't turn around "Come here" I hesitated but did as he asked "What is i-!" As soon as I was within arms reach, he pulled me close "I may have forgotten the night we spent together, but I did not forget my feelings for you" Now it was my turn to be surprised "S-Sasuke-kun" we pulled away and slowly leaned in, our lips touched and he pulled me onto his lap never breaking our lip lock. my hands tangled in his long locks and his arms wer at my waist. When we pulled away, he laid me down next to him and we fell asleep that way. His hands around my waist and mine at his chest.

**...**

_He kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulder then licked his way back up to her jaw. He felt when she shivered and smirked at his reaction over her. He then lowered himself to her stomach and licked her there. Then he went back up to her neck and nibbled on the skin softly before biting down. She gasped at the sudden pressure and a blush appeared on her cheeks. He back off and looked at the mark he had left, yup that was good enough to show she was off limits. He picked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. He then kissed her. Her eyes widened. He was kissing her, and she didn't know whether to kiss back or not. When he licked her lower lip, she got her answer. She opened lightly and his tongue plunged in. Her hands were tangled in his raven locks as she kissed back. She didn't notice when he had thrown her on the bed or when he had taken off his shirt and pants. All she cared about were the lips that were above her own. Every single touch drove her mad. Her lower region was throbbing. Her hands were at his back as she licked his neck leaving a wet trail. He did the same except he bit down where it ended and she moaned softly. He kissed all the way down towards her chest but something was blocking his way. He picked her back up and unclasped the material before throwing it off to the side. His mouth covered her right peak and sucked hard. She moaned loudly this time. He started massaging the other one while his tongue worked on the one he was sucking. After a few minutes, he switched and gave the same treatment to the other . When he stopped, she whimpered but got excited when she felt his fingers tug at her panties. She lifted her waist up so he could remove them. His lips met hers again as he rubbed her clit. Her moan was muffled by his mouth and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each rub. Suddenly, he inserted a finger in her and she moans. After a while, he adds another finger. His long fingers pumped fast and hard and she threw her head back in pleasure. He kept at it until she came all over his hands. She watched with half lidded eyes as he licked his fingers clean and stood. He removed his boxers and his hard member was now in her view. She blushed and looked away. He climbed back onto the bed and on top of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. He kissed her passionately trying to make her forget about what he was about to do. It worked. She was too caught up in the kiss that she didn't feel his length press at her entrance but she definitely felt when he started to enter her. She broke the kiss in fear and stared at him confused when he offered his shoulder "Bite me" He stated and she placed her mouth over his shoulder and got ready. When he thought the time was right, he entered her completely. She felt the pain and bit down hard. He didn't know the pain she was going through but he knew it must be a lot due to the fact that she was biting pretty hard and surely drew blood. She slowly lifted her mouth from his shoulder and noticed she had drawn blood. She licked it clean and pushed against him softly letting him know she was alright. He started moving slowly at first trying not to hurt her "I won't break" She whispered into his ear and he started moving faster. She was moaning loudly and he was holding them in. The way she felt him inside her felt so.. so..good. He was driving her over the edge but little did she know that she was doing the same "S-Sas..ke" She moaned and he dived in to kiss her. He stopped thrusting and pulled out. She looked at him confused when he laid on his back "Ride me" She blushed furiously but slowly hovered above him. He had grabbed her waist and guided her down his length. She started pumping herself up and down. Sasuke never moved his hands from her waist as he threw his head back in pleasure. She was caught up in her work that she was thrown off guard when he suddenly switched back to their earlier position. He thrusted hard and fast "Aaa-aaah!" she really hoped no one was next door. She came and soon after he did too "Saa..kura" He hovered above her before pulling out and laying down next to her "This.. This was" She started "Shh we'll talk later" He stated as he pulled her closer and covered themselves with the blanket._

He awoke to an empty bed and Tsunade checking his vitals "Looks like you're quite alright Sasuke, welcome back" She smiled "Tsunade-sama I'm back" He looked towards the door and saw his beloved walking in with a stack of pancakes topped with tomatoes and what he assumed was tomato juice on the side. He smirked as set the food down at his bedside and held a hand to her stomach "It's a boy" He turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow "Your baby," He nodded letting her continue "It's a boy" He looked at Sakura once again and watched as she sat next to him with the food "I'll be coming back later, in the mean time go ahead and eat" Tsunade said and started walking towards the door. He nodded and when she was out of the room, he turned to Sakura and grasped her hand. She looked at him confused of his actions. He smirked "I remember"

* * *

**_I didn't want to update anymore today because I had already updated TWICE but people really seem to want me to update this so I guess I will..Keep reading if you'd like to know what's going on... and if you don't want to keept reading, then just please review, show me some love please ;p I mean I DID update THREE times today n.n_**

**_Alright, next up is the epilogue. Yes the epilogue so indeed the story will end officially tomorrow T.T (SUNDAY)_**

**_It's sad to finally say it's over, because I grew so attached to it and Catch Me was the first story I ever started on Fanfiction, and to say it's over is very sad... Guys please review I'd appreciate it and remember to vote on the poll because like I said earlier, the poll will end the day the story ends, and that's tomorrow so yea.. Thanks for sticking with me guys(: _**

**_~*Sakii-chan*~_**


	23. You're Hurting The Baby!

**_Epilogue_**

**_..._**

"Sasuke report in" A voice whipered through the ear phones "Sasuke reporting in" I answered "Enemy to your left" I turned and avoided the kunai that was thrown at me "You wanna play that way then?" I charged the kusanagi with the chidori and drove it straight into the enemy's heart "Alright lets keep moving" Neji voiced in "Alright" The mission was simple, we needed to obtain a scroll from the hidden rain. But a lot of people were after it so we had to take some out. Ever since the fight with Madara, I hadn't seen him again. Sakura made sure that I didn't leave the village for a while but I finally had enough and demanded that she let me go on one. Well I proposed to her around the time she had our baby boy and she had accepted. We married sometime in September and just recently we were blessed with another child growing in her belly. All I wanted was to finish this damn mission and go home to her and my kids. But damn these ninjas just don't stop coming!

**...**

**...**

"Yes! Pancakes!" Kazumi cheered as I placed the plate in front of her "Don't make a mess" I said and she nodded

Life has been pretty calm now ever since Sasuke woke up from his coma, he was there for the last month of the pregnancy and saw little Itachi come out. Yea, we (Sasuke) decided to name him Itachi in memory of a dear brother. Sasuke wasn't allowed to go on missions for about 6 months since I refused to let him leave in fear of Madara appearing again but soon he convinced me that he wouldn't die so easily anymore. He's actually supposed to come back from a mission tonight, so that's good. Kazumi just turned 10 last week and Itachi turned 5 two months ago (April) Also, there will be a new addition to the Uchiha family soon. As for the others, Ino and Sai had a beautiful baby girl and named her Hana. She's a spitting image of Ino and is currently 4 years old. Naruto and Hinata got married 5 years ago in August and well Hinata got pregnant a year after, she gave birth to a baby girl as well who was named Kushina in memory of Naruto's mother. She was also 4 years old and had long blonde hair with Hinata's eyes (She inherited the byakugan). Neji finally gathered up his guts and proposed to Tenten 2 years ago and they got married sometime in November, Tenten conceived recently 4 months ago and is expecting a baby boy. As for Sora, she came back a year ago to say hello. She met Itachi and she didn't seem to mind that me and Sasuke were now married. I guess in the end she really just wanted Sasuke to be happy.

"Ne mommy could I have more pancakes?" Itachi asked "How many more Ita-kun?" I picked up his plate "One-hundred!" I giggled "One it is"

**...**

"Kushina-chan lets play!" Itachi giggled as he grabbed hold of Kushina's hand and dragged her outside. Once they were out of the room I turned to Hinata "So my dear sister in law, how are you?" I asked and she sighed contently "Oh well I'm just fine, but I have a slight problem" I raised my eyebrow "And what would that be?" she blushed and looked down "Naruto-kun wants another baby" I stared at her wide eyed "And you don't want to?" She shook her head "No it's not that, it's just that it hurts a lot" She whispered and I laughed "But that's why men can't give birth, because we women are stronger and can handle it!" She giggled "You're right, but I want a boy this time" She sighed and I imagined a young boy with black hair and Hinata's eyes, but then another picture came into my mind, an exact replica of Naruto except his eyes were the color of Hinata's. Aww how cute! Now I want a baby. Oh wait, I'm going to have one!

"So how's the development?" Hinata asked as she placed a hand on my stomach "Just fine thank you Hinata" I smiled

**...**

Finally, I can go home. This mission took a lot longer than I expected and all I really wanted now was to get home to my wife and kids. If we hurry and make absolutely no stops on the way to Konoha, we'll make it just before midnight.

**...**

**...**

"Kazuke you bastard!" Kazumi ran after the boy who had just kicked Uramaka "Haha that's what it gets for peeing on me!" He replied. I had decided to pay Ino a visit since Sai was out on the mission along with Sasuke "So tell how everything's going" Ino said as she picked up the blond 4-year old from the grass "Oh everything's going splendid thank you, and you? How are things with Sai?" I replied as I picked up Itachi as well "Oh I told him that if he didn't stop with the damn hormones, I wouldn't have sex with him anymore" I laughed "Mommy what's sex?" I choked on my spit "U-Um well Itachi, it's... A CANDY BAR!" I blurted out and Ino shook her head in disapproval "Oh can I have one?" I smiled at him "Oh I'm sorry we just ran out, maybe next time Ita-kun" Ino answered for me "Oh alright auntie" Itachi sighed and started to run towards the 10 year olds... Well actually Kazumi's 10, Kazuke's still 9!

"AAAAAAGHH MOMMY!"

"Fire style, fireball jutsu!"

"ITACHI!"

"I'm sorry mom!"

"GET YOUR LITTLE UCHIHA BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

**...**

I sat on the front porch with the kids, we were watching the night sky it was past midnight "Alright go and get ready for bed" I ordered "Aww but mom" I shook my head "No 'but's' now go and do what I told you to" They sighed and walked inside. I stayed for a bit longer until I decided to go to bed, I stood and right as I turned around, I crashed into a strong chest. I wrapped my arms around it and buried my face deeper "I missed you" I could feel the vibration of the chuckle he emitted "I missed you too" He hugged me back and kissed my head "Come on, the kids are waiting for you" I took his hand in mine and started to walk to their bedrooms but he roughly pulled me into our bedroom "S-Sasuke!" He crashed his lips onto mine "I've (Kiss) Missed (Kiss) You (Kiss) So much" He muttered as he kissed my neck "Aaaah, S-Sasuke" I moaned "The kids can wait until tomorrow" He smirked "Sasuke-kun" He kissed my cheek "Hm?" I smiled at him "I love you" He kissed me "I love you too"

"NO! DADDY YOU'RE HURTING MY MOMMY'S BABY!" Itachi yelled as he barged in

**...**

Hey guys Kazumi here, well mom is busy making breakfast so basically I'll tell you what's going on. Dad came home last night but didn't visit me and Itachi because he was too busy with mom in the bedroom. How do I know this? Well, because Itachi ran in on them. And well you wanna know a secret? Mommy is 5 months pregnant with twins! Yup she's supposed to be telling daddy right about,

"WHAT?"

Now... Yeaps dad, twins and they're both girls!

"What did you think I was just normally this fat? You stupid Uchiha!"

"No I thought it was just one! But really, twins?"

"Yes twins, you got a problem with it?"

"Not at all"

Oh God they're kissing. Disgusting, well Kazumi out!

* * *

_**Omg this is the end. :'( Well guys I'd like to thank you all for your support on this story... Naaah! Not yet it's not over yet! I decided to do something super weird that I just came up with. This usually happens in animes but I'm going to do it on fanfiction n.n I'm making a few Specials.. It'll be like little extra stories that hav nothing to do with the story, I'll take suggestions for the Sakura's twins names! That's why the epilogue is so short! So please review what you thought of this and along with it, suggest the names you'd like the twins to go after :D**_

_**Update on 7-29-12 at 12:21am (Midnight)**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	24. Special 1:Burn baby burn!

"SASUKE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura lifted her medical's text book and slammed it across his head. What happened that made her so mad? Well lets go back to an hour earlier…

**1 hour earlier**

**...**

Sakura was making breakfast for the kids but she was called out to the hospital for her monthly check up so she left Sasuke in charge. You see, he had to cook pancakes because those were the kids favorite way to start the day. He figured it wouldn't be too hard and so he insisted that she'd leave it to him to prepare it. Oh how wrong he was. The batter was spilling all over the stove and the pancakes he had made were burned beyond belief. While he was trying to flip a pancake, he caught something from the corner of his eye. Something moved. He dropped the spatula and slowly walked over to the cabinet. He placed his hand on the handle and shoved it open. Next thing he saw was a furry stomach and a big long tail as the rat jumped on his face.

"AAAGH!" Sasuke tried to grab the darn thing but it jumped out the kitchen "Oh no you don't!"

"Ne Itachi did you hear that?" Kazumi asked as she yawned and sat up on her bed "N-No *YAWN*" Itachi answered as he made his way towards the restroom. In that moment, the door was slightly opened and a small creature entered the room "R-RAAAAAT!" Kazumi yelled and pushed past Itachi to get into the restroom and away from that disgusting being. Itachi made his way to open the bedroom door completely but suddenly it was slammed open and the poor boy was sent flying "Where is it?" Sasuke demanded and Kazumi shakely pointed at the bed "I got you now you little booger" He smirked and raised the broom as he approached it. It was in a small corner next to Itachi's bed when Sasuke slammed the broom down "Okay kids, I got it" Sasuke sighed and turned to face them "Um dad,it's on your head" Kazumi pointed out and Sasuke's eye twitched "You little!" he started trying to grab it once again but it ran out of the room "I'M GOING TO KILL IT!"

"Well Sakura, your pregnancy is going well, you should be due sometime this month, sorry that we don't have an exact date but well it's because they're twins" Tsunade smiled as she rubbed the swollen tummy of her star pupil "Thank you Tsunade-sama. It's hard work carrying twins in here" Sakura giggled and slowly stood "Um Sakura, who's taking care of the kids?" Tsunade asked "Oh, Sasuke of course!" Sakura straightened out her long dress "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Tsunade asked once more as she put everything away "Yes, he's a very good father so he should be fine"

The house was completely trashed, the furniture was all over the place and there were holes in the walls and floor from where Sasuke slammed the broom too hard. The kids were behind him with large spatulas trying to capture the rat along with their father. Sasuke followed the rat into the kitchen and totally freaked out because, _holy shit _the kitchen was on fire! "Kids stay back!" He yelled as he looked around for the source of the flames and _oh God _Sakura was going to kill him because the source was the stove

_While he was trying to flip a pancake, he caught something from the corner of his eye. Something moved. He dropped the spatula and slowly walked over to the cabinet. He placed his hand on the handle and shoved it open._

Now he remembered, he forgot to turn off the stove! The dumb rat used this as his chance to run out of the kitchen once more "Daddy it ran this way!" Sasuke had just about had enough of this, he dropped the broom and ran over to the living room. The rat was on the couch 'chillin' like nothing bad was happening. Sasuke made some hand signs "Fire style fire phoenix jutsu!" He yelled out and started blowing out small balls of fire at the couch, it ran away but Sasuke turned his jutsu everywhere the little rat went. He was about to finally burn it alive when the front door opened and the rat ran for his life outside "Oh no you don't!" Sasuke shot a fireball at the door and the door had a huge hole in the middle. Through the hole, he could see a red dress "We're going upstairs" Kazumi said as she grabbed Itachi and they both ran to their rooms because _holy shit _Sakura was home.

**Present Time**

**...**

"YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU BURNED THE FUCKING HOUSE DOWN FOR A DUMB RAT!" Sakura screeched as she slapped Sasuke across the face several times "S-Sakura look it was for the kids, they were scared of it!" Sasuke tried but only received a punch to the jaw "FOR THE KIDS? SCREW THE KIDS DAMN IT! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU DESTROYED THE KITCHEN AND THE LIVING ROOM. NO, YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE DAMN HOUSE!" She slapped him once again and he took it like a man because well, she couldn't use chakra due to the babies and so she couldn't really do much damage "YOU'RE GETTING ME A NEW DOOR, NEW KITCHEN AND A NEW LIVING ROOM YOU HEAR ME? AND IF YOU DARE DO THAT-" She stopped her slap half way and he raised an eyebrow at her "My water just broke" She whispered and his eyes widened "KIDS MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!" Sasuke yelled as he carried Sakura bridal style back to the place she just came from

* * *

_**So? That's Special #1 for you guys xD I hope you enjoyed, please review! and also umm for the next special I'm going to need the twins names so if you want to make a suggestion please feel free to do so, I don't guarantee yours will be picked but well it's because I'm horrible at naming ;p so please review! and Next up Special #2:Snack Time**_

_**"Where does she keep the snacks?"  
"Daddy those snacks are for her pregnancy!"  
"Well she's not pregnant anymore and I need food!"**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	25. Special 2:Bad Rice

"Sakura?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen but she wasn't there, he sighed and walked over to the cabinets "Hm" He looked through them but didn't find what he wanted. He walked over to the fridge and scanned it "What are you doing?" Sasuke turned to find the Hokage standing at the doorway "Do you know where your Sakura keeps the snacks? Or any left over food?" Naruto smiled and walked over to the fridge "I already looked in there" Naruto shook his head "Silly Sasuke, do you really think Sakura would keep them in plain sight?" The blond pointed at a gallon of chocolate milk and when he was sure Sasuke had seen it, he pushed it to the side to reveal some rise balls "You want?" Naruto shoved one into his mouth and held out another for his rival. The Uchiha gladly accepted it and took a bite "Tastes kinda sour" He commented and Naruto nodded "But it's good" suddenly they both heard a door open "Sakura's home!" They panicked, there was only one way out of the kitchen but that way led to the living room. Naruto pointed at the table.

"Kazumi! How did Arurū and Erurū behave?" Sakura asked really loud so that Kazumi could hear from all the way upstairs as she walked in with the groceries "Just fine! They're asleep!" The girl yelled back. Sakura smiled as she set the groceries on top of the table and opened the fridge "Oh dear, the rice balls are gone!" She closed the fridge "They were spoiled and I was going to throw them away!" Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura walked out of the kitchen. Both rivals got out from under the table and looked at each other "They were spoiled, that's why they were sour!" Naruto exclaimed "You don't think anything bad's going to happen right?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head "No I-" He was cut off my his stomach grumbling badly and his need to go to the restroom. Naruto felt it too and started holding his stomach "Oh God!" Sasuke held his stomach when it grumbled again, they both took off towards the restroom. Both their hands were on the handle "I'm going in first" Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head "No I am, I'm your Hokage" Sasuke pushed him "I could care less" Naruto then took fighting stance "Then lets end this quick" He said and Sasuke smirked "Alright" he also took a fighting stance. They both charged at each other but stopped halfway to hold their stomachs "I-I think we shouldn't fight, if we let go for a slight moment it might all come out" Sasuke muttered and Naruto nodded "Daddy!" Sasuke turned and feared for his life as Itachi ran his way with his head in front of him. He did this with him all the time, Itachi would run towards him and hit his stomach with his head. Before he could though, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and used him as a shield "Tummy!" Itachi yelled as he hit Naruto's stomach and Naruto screamed "OH GOD!" The blond twitched and a tear fell down his cheek "Uncle Naruto?" Itachi backed away and Sasuke let go of his white Hokage's cape and let him fall to the ground "It's out… It came out" He muttered as he wept on the floor "Your sacrifice will be remembered" Sasuke said and Itachi walked past him straight into the restroom. Sasuke then realized this and knocked on the door "No Itachi! Itachi open the door!" He begged and then it all came out "NO!"

* * *

_**This was REALLY REALLY short I know u,u but that's because I tried to make it seem like a small funny episode from an anime haha.. I got this from the anime Utawarerumono.. And about the baby names, (Arurū and Erurū) I couldn't help myself haha Another reason as to why it's so short is because I have school today at 8:00 it's the first day of school btw :) well guys I only have 3 hours of sleep now ;p so goodbye please leave me some reviews!**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	26. Special 3: A Visit From Tom

Alright so I'm speaking to all the girls out there when starting this because well, I'm sure most of you have already met our dear friend T.O.M? Some of you have and some of you are sitting there like 'What the fuck is this bitch talking about?' Well my dear friends, this is my daughters worst way of meeting Tom. Kazumi Haruno, yes Haruno, when Sasuke and me married we couldn't change her last name to his so it had to stay that way. But anyways, three years after Erurū and Arurū were born she turned thirteen. It was her last day at the Academy

**Years Back….**

"Mom! Hurry I'm graduating today and I don't want to be late!" Kazumi yelled quite annoyed "Young lady do not use that tone with me!" Sakura scolded and led her daughter outside "I don't even get why you still walk me, I'm old enough" The girl muttered "Yes you may be but I like to do it, plus it's on my way to the hospital and I don't even walk you the whole way anymore" Sakura answered as she put her hair up in a bun. They walked in silence until it was Sakura's time to leave "Well this is my stop, goodluck and don't forget to focus your chakra correctly" Kazumi rolled her eyes "Yes mother I know, you repeat it like a billion times every day" She then smiled and bid goodbye. Sakura watched as her daughters retreating back disappeared and then walked in the building.

"O God so who is this Tom?" Kazumi raised her eyebrow at the people talking about a Tom person. She silently wondered if he was nice and strong or dumb and weak. Suddenly her lower abdomen started to hurt slightly, she shrugged it off and continued to work. Kazumi was a formal girl so she never wore anything revealing, her outfit consisted of white pants that went up to her knees, black combat boots just like her mother's and a black tank top with the Haruno crest on it, her pouch was on her right thigh and when she graduated and got her headband, it would god on her waist. She was too busy in her thoughts about this 'Tom' that she didn't hear her name being called out "Kazumi Haruno" She snapped back into reality and walked to the front of the class "Please complete the jutsu" The teacher answered and Kazumi nodded "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A perfect clone appeared next to her and the teacher smiled "Very good" He wrote something down and told her to take a seat.

* * *

"I can't even think of when my dear Hana has to go through what we went through" Ino sighed and Sakura was confused "What?" Ino gasped "You haven't told Kazumi about T.O.M have you?" Sakura's eyes widened. It totally slipped her mind! But she was now at the age girls usually meet this Tom person and Kazumi wears fricking white everyday! Sakura stood and ran out the hospital "Ay Sakura" Ino shook her head. She had to make it to the Academy and hopefully nothing would happen. Hopefully everything would be fine.

* * *

"Um what's that on your pants Kazumi-chan?" Kazuke asked as he pointed to her rear "It's my butt you idiot!" He blushed and looked away. The class was currently waiting and anticipating their outcome for the graduation test. Suddenly the teacher looked towards the students and smiled "You all pass" Everyone cheered and started to hug their classmates "Good job Kazuke!" Kazumi smiled at her crush "You too" Sadly he was looking at someone else while saying that. Who was he looking at? One of their classmates named Aiko Akimichi. She wasn't like other Akimichi, no she wasn't fat she was fucking skinny! How is that possible? But whatever, her long dark orange hair was tied up in a bun today and her blue eyes stuck out

"KAZUMI!" The door burst open and the pink haired medic ran in. Kazumi was shocked. Did her mother just run in here looking like an idiot? And what for? "Yes mother?" Sakura regained her breath and straightened up "I need to know have you-" Behind her a guy (Kazuke) spoke up "What's that?" Kazumi didn't know what he was talking about until a girl(Aiko) started laughing "Looks like Tom decided to pay a small visit" Kazumi turned to glare at all the people that laughed until Sakura roughly turned her around and gasped "Sir I must take my daughter home but I will bring her back right before the handing out of the headbands" The teacher nodded while looking away because he was very very uncomfortable. Kazumi finally had enough and looked at her behind and almost screamed. There was a big red blob of blood that stretched from her female area to a little bit of her butt. She was so shocked that Sakura successfully pulled her out of the room "Here" The medic took her white coat of and put it on her daughter, the coat was long enough to cover that area "What is Tom and where is he? They said he visited me" Kazumi asked and Sakura sighed "When a girl becomes a lady, there is a certain process our body goes through. You see, do you know where babies come from?" Sakura asked obviously knowing the answer her daughter would say "Well I know you and dad make love and then a couple of weeks later the baby is in your stomach. The way that works is that dad's 'sperm' or technically 'seed' travels inside your body to reach your 'egg' there it fertilizes and if you're lucky you get a baby to start developing" Sakura was speechless, where the fuck did she learn this? "Well, correct. But to get pregnant, your body needs to be prepared for the new coming and for that it needs to get supplies ready. Now when you're your age, you don't really need the supplies because you won't be having sexual interactions with anybody just yet" Sakura glared at the girl before continuing "Therefore, your body dumps it all out" Kazumi stared at her mother "So this means that if I were to have intimidate relationships with someone, I could get pregnant?" Sakura nodded "And now I'm a lady?" Kazumi asked to herself as they continued the way home "

* * *

After graduation and the passing out of the headbands, Kazumi and her father were walking home "Dad, are you proud of me?" Sasuke chuckled "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kazumi shrugged "Because I'm not your daughter" Instantly, Sasuke stopped walking "I raised you and took care of you, if that doesn't make you my daughter than I don't know what will." He was angry at what she had just said "I'm sorry" Sasuke sighed and continued walking "In fact, you were my first daughter. You taught me how to be a father" At that, Kazumi smiled "KAZUMI-CHAN!" She panicked and turned around "Kazuke" He stopped in front of her "So now you're a lady ne?" She blushed but nodded slowly "So can I now ask for permission to date her?" Sasuke smirked "No" Kazuke frowned "It's not me you should be asking Kazuke" Sasuke finished and Kazuke's face brightened as he turned to Kazumi "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kazumi blushed even redder but nodded quickly "Yes!" Kazuke hugged her and wasn't surprised when Sasuke pulled them apart "If there comes a time when she loses focus on a mission or any studies, you know what will happen" He warned and Kazuke nodded "Yes I do sir" Kazumi looked behind Kazuke and saw blue eyes widen in shock. Looks like Tom has now visited Aiko.

* * *

_**I know, I've been gone for a while but well I have a good explanation. On my last update I mentioned it being the first day back to school. High School to be specific so maybe that should give you a hint as to how old I am. Any ways, this week is very tiring for me because it is now a full out schedule as in, we have all 8 classes every day. Before it used to be 4 everyday and we'd separate them by saying 'A-Day' or 'B-Day' but nope not anymore. So with that being said, there's only 45 minutes in each class and only 3 minutes to get to the next. Now my high school is pretty big so classes are hard to find. I have to walk a super long distance sometimes and when I get home, I'm so worn out that I just fall asleep. I won't stop updating though I swear! Btw tomorrow (HOPEFULLY) will be the last Special and then this will officially end and I will begin with the next story which I will announce tomorrow in the A/N so read it! Please review! Like really I'm begging!**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	27. Special 4: My Little Girl

**A few things, sorry for it being late haha but again, Highschool is a drag u,u ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNADE!**

******August Birthdays**

******02 - Tsunade**  
**09 - Nawaki**  
**12 - Inuzuka Tsume**  
**15 - Momochi Zabuza**  
**16 - Uchiha Fugaku**  
**21 - Kaiza**  
**23 - Temari**  
**28 - Namiashi Raidou**

* * *

"Dad, please talk her out of this!" The 15 year old Uchiha (Itachi) begged as he straightened his tie. His father who was fixing his coat shook his head "Your mother would kill me" He then turned to the door to where his two little 10 year old girls. They were both dressed in a fuchsia pink dress and a small bow in their hair. Erurū had the bow on the left side of her head and Arurū had it on the right. They both walked up to their father "Dad it's almost time. Sister is waiting for you outside so you could have that talk with her" He nodded and started to walk out the door "Do something dad!" Was all he heard as he left.

* * *

Sakura smiled down at the rose she had just placed on top of the tomb"Happy Birthday Tsunade-sama" She whispered as a tear strolled down her cheek and hit the petals on the flower. Two years ago, Tsunade had mentioned getting too old and that she'd rather stop using the jutsu she used to keep being young. Once she stopped, she died the day after new years. Sakura missed her very much. Tsunade was like her mother! "Kazumi's getting married today so I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow and tell you all about it" She stood and started to walk away, leaving a new bottle of sake behind that had a note attached to it.

_Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy your sake._

_ Love,_

_ Sakura_

* * *

Kazumi was standing outside in the garden. Her long hair was flowing in the wind and her long white dress and gown looked beautiful on her "Hn" She turned and smiled "Father," He frowned and turned the other way "I came to talk about something" She nodded and let him continue "You're older now and I know you can make your own decisions but-" A hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked down at his daughter with a shocked expression while she smiled at him softly "I'll always be your little girl, I promise. But right now is the time when you have to let me go on" He sighed and closed his eyes. Was he ready? No he wasn't. He didn't want his little girl to leave him. But she wasn't his little girl anymore, she is a woman now and she can make her own decisions. He hugged her tightly "Aa" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she let a small tear of happiness fall "Thank you daddy"

* * *

He walked her down the aisle and handed her to the man that would grant her wishes and make her happy. Except it wasn't a man, it was Kazuke. Okay okay, no he didn't mean that. Kazuke was great and all but the bastard stole his daughter! Screw the little punk he was going to kill him! After the wedding was over, they all headed for the after party that was held at the Uchiha Manor. Sakura was dancing with Sasuke at the time everything happened "I'm sorry!" they all turned and saw a little kid begging for his life(Not literally) "SHUT THE FU-" Ino started but Naruto quickly interrupted "SHUT THE FUDGE UP! WHAT THE HELICOPTERS ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES! CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" He yelled at the kid who had decided it would be funny to spill the drink all over the table and start licking it off like a weirdo. The kid quickly did as told and Naruto turned to Ino with a smile on his face "That's how you cuss a kid out" Ino cracked a smile "Thank you for helping me there" She then walked away "Ino really needs to control her anger" Sakura commented as she looked back at her husband "Aa, she was about to say something she would've regreted" He agreed and Sakura laughed "Yea" a wedding song started and everyone looked towards the center to see the bride and the groom start dancing. Kazumi looked alive and happy more than ever in her life. Sakura started crying and she buried her tear stained face into Sasuke's chest "I love you Sasuke-kun" He smirked and hugged her with one arm "I know" She cried again "I love you too".

Not long after the dance was everyone on the dance floor. Sai with Ino, Hinata with Naruto, Neji with Tenten, and Itachi with Kushina. Everyone was close up with the song being a slow song of course and Sakura couldn't help but to cry some more as she saw her 'baby' boy dance with Kushina "She's going to take him away I tell you!" She cried as Sasuke laughed at her desperateness "I can't let that happen! No way I refuse!" He finally managed to control himself and speak "Look over there" She did as he said and almost fainted "THEY'RE LEAVING ME TOO!" Her baby girls were dancing with other boys. Oh how everyone hated her

* * *

"You were supposed to make her say no to marrying him, not let her do as she pleased" Itachi was crying as he saw his sister being taken away to her honeymoon "Hn soon you and Kushina will be like that and you wouldn't want Naruto choosing for her would you?" Itachi's eyes widened "NO!" He shook his head and Sasuke chuckled "Exactly"

* * *

**_Story completed! Well thank you everyone who supported me, I'm glad that you guys liked this story and I hope you'll like the next one. The next story is btw called Broken, yeapsz it won the votes over and now I will start that story. Everyone, I appreciate you sticking by me and well I'll see you tomorrow(Hopefully) and well please review! Oh and if you're reading this a few days after it has been finished or even a few years! Please keep reviewing because they make me happy (: So please continue reviewing _**

**_Next Story:_**

**_Broken_**

**_ It's been 6 years since Sasuke left the village and exactly 7 months since he put Naruto in a coma by driving the chidori into his chest, barely missing the heart. And because of that, Sakura despises him. Now the Uchiha is carried home by ANBU members. What will Sakura do? SasuSaku_**

**_~*Sakii-chan*~_**


End file.
